I Can Barely Understand My Otaku Girlfriend
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Kagamine Len's otaku girlfriend, Kagamine Rin, is hard to understand. Or at least, to him. He loves her very much, but wishes she was easier to understand. First story. Please read, but don't force yourself if you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYLOOO! ~:D ****Okay guys, this is my first story, and I hope you like it. I HOPE. Anyways, I got inspired by….I guess watching so much anime and reading a lot of fan fics? This might be a oneshot or a multi chapter story. It depends how many references I can pull out of my mind. Okay, please read the story below~**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own Vocaloid in any way. If I did, I'd be jumping and screaming like a little girl.**

** ~Len's POV~**

Hey guys. I'm Kagamine Len and my girlfriend, Kagamine Rin, is a diehard otaku. Whenever she opens her mouth, it's something anime or manga related. It is like, "Len, do you think Ciel should be with Sebastian or Lizzy?" Of course, I'm on Lizzy's side. Sorry, I don't do yaoi.

Anyways, I love her and all, but I just wish I could understand her.

**~Len's POV~**

"LEEEEEEN!"

I woke up from my nap. Oh. I'm still in History class. I wiped my mouth clear of drool, and looked around. I saw my friends, Nero, Mikuo, and Rei. Nero was in front of me with his hands cupped around his mouth. Mikuo was hitting on Neru in the back of the room. Rei was behind Nero, leaning against the wall, looking amused.

_'Wait, Nero, Mikuo, and Rei are in q different class…..__**SHIT.**__'_

I ran out of the classroom into Algebra, my next class. "**I'M HERE, I'M HERE!**" I shouted. Hiyama-sensei along with the rest of the class stared at me.

"Len-kun, you're 10 minutes late. What delayed you?" Hiyama-sensei asked.

_'ACK! What now? I can't say I fell asleep in my last class. I'll look stupid. IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND.'_

"I, uh….h-had to help this teacher bring f-files to the l-lounge. And there were a LOT of files." I stuttered. _'Please buy it, PLEEEASE BUY IT…' _I mentally prayed.

Hiyama-sensei nodded. "Thank you for assisting a teacher in need, Len-kun. Please go to your seat."

_'__**THANK MY AMAZING LYING SKILLS!~' **_ I mentally celebrated.

_'Ahem~ Who was the one stuttering during their "amazing lie"? ' _

_ '__**SHUT UP,INNER LEN. I'M THE AMAZING, GORGEOUS,ULTIMATELY SEXY LEN KAGAMINE!'**_

While I was having a mental kick boxing match with my inner self, Hiyama-sensei cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Len-kun, please go to your seat."

That snapped me back to reality. "Huh, wha?"

Hiyama-sensei's eyebrow twitched. "**GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT, LEN-KUN." **He said, trying to sound cheerful, and with an evil, forced smile.

**~Rin's POV~**

I snickered in the back of the room. Oh Lenny Len Len, when will you stop falling asleep in class? I looked out the window for a moment, looked back to Hiyama-sensei, and shuddered.

_'Oh my Usa-chan. He just successfully pulled off a Russia killer smile. I bet he'll say 'kolkolkol' in a couple seconds. I'm disturbed and slightly proud.'_

Len seemed to jolt back and walked to his seat next to mine. "Nice move, Len.~" I teased.

He blushed in embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! I fell asleep again!" he whispered.

I giggled once more, and then started taking notes of Hiyama-sensei's lesson.

**~20 Minutes Later~**

I looked to my left and saw my boyfriend, sleeping and drooling on his desk. I rolled my eyes. _BRIIIIING!_ The bell finally rang.

_'He will never learn, will he?' _I thought while sighing. I tried shaking him awake. "Leeeen~ Wake up, Banana Boy~" He stayed asleep, making me twitch a little. I sighed. "I was hoping not to resort to this." I told him. I leaned down to his ear and whispered, " Len Whatever-Your-Middle-Name-Is Kagamine, you better wake up, or else I'll throw this—" I held up a bunch of bananas. "In the trash~" He stayed asleep. _'Hmph. He'll regret that. I'm not bluffing, Lenny~'_ I walked slowly to the trashcan at the corner of the room and held the bananas over it. "Last chance, Leeeen~" I slowly let go of the bananas.

** ~Len's POV~**

Augh….She pulled on my ear….Wait. I smell bananas. And garbage. **OH HELL NO. "RIN! DON'T YOU THROW THOSE AWAY!" **I ran towards the trashcan and grabbed my precious bananas before they hit the trash in the trashcan. I glared at Rin. "You are **so** lucky I love you, or else I'd dump you right now." Rin pouted cutely.

"Aw, don't be like that, Len. You know I love you too~" she said and kissed me on the cheek. Some of the remaining people in the room rolled their eyes. Kaito, one of my best friends, stood up from his desk, and walked to us.

"Ahhhh….Young love~ A shota and a loli. Classic." Kaito said teasingly.

"SH-SHUT IT, BAKAITO!" Rin and I shouted in unison.

Wait…. "**I AM NOT A SHOTA!"**

**~Lunchtime~**

Sigh….finally, lunchtime. I walked upstairs to the roof so I could eat with Rin. She was up there with her friends, Teto and Gumi, her fellow otaku.

"And Yuki sniffed Tohru's hair ribbon and—Oh! Hey, Len!~" Rin exclaimed and waved me over to her and her friends. I waved back and walked towards her.

"Hey Len. We were just talking about this anime Rin's watching. It sounds really interesting and speaking of interesting—" Teto started, then looked at Rin and Gumi. "I **NEVER** thought that GRELL would be the killer! I mean, he was so clumsy and uncoordinated!" Teto mused.

Gumi finished chewing her octopus sausage and spoke, "I know! I was expecting Madame Red since she seemed so…suspicious."

Rin joined the conversation and said," Yeah, but Madame Red was at the scene too with Grell, so doesn't that make her a part of the situation? And plus, they formed a partnership, killing all those prostitutes! Oh, and I was expecting Grell. Hey, Len. Who were you expecting to be the killer?"

I sighed. "Umm…I don't know. The…" I racked my brain for the characters I've seen in that anime. _'Maybe that kid with the eyepatch? Yeah, he looked pretty suspicious. Wait, but what was his name? Ceel? Shiro? Cell? OH! I remember now!' _I smiled and turned to Rin. "I thought it was Robert." Rin, Teto, and Gumi blinked and stared at me.

"Who?" they all asked in unison.

"You know, that kid with the eye patch. I thought he looked suspicious." I explained.

Rin face palmed. "You mean Ciel? Ciel Phantomhive? Are you serious?"

I reluctantly nodded.

Teto face palmed as well. "Dude, he was the one INVESTIGATING the case!" she exclaimed.

Gumi joined their 'Hey, let's correct Len like the otaku we are' party. "Plus, ROBERT? Seriously?"

"H-Hey! I don't watch Black Servant or whatever!" I defended.

"BLACK BUTLER!" they corrected rather loudly. **(AN: Or Kuroshitsuji. I prefer to call it Kuroshitsuji.)** I sighed. "Ok, ok. Whatever." _BRIIIIIING! _"Well, there's the bell." I said. We all grabbed our bentos and walked to class.

"Oh my god, when Hikaru came in with PINK hair, I was like, oh **HELL **no. What happened to my SEXY ORANGE HIKARU!" Teto told Gumi and Rin.

"And when Kaoru came in with BLUE HAIR, I was like, Kaoru, not you too. But at least he chose a manlier color." Rin said.

"Yeah, but they were rocking those colors." Gumi said.

"Totally." Teto and Rin agreed.

I sighed. _'I wish I could understand them.'_ I mentally wished. Rin came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey Leeen~ Can I come over to your house after school to hang out?~" she said.

I smiled. "Sure, Rinny." I pecked her on the lips and went to my next class.

~**Afterschool~ **

I walked out the school gates and saw Rin by my bike. "Ready to go hang out at my house?" Rin nodded happily. "Ok, get on my bi—" ~ kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~ I picked up my phone. "Hello?" "Mom?" "Mhm." "Why?" "Ok." "Ok." "Bye." I hung up. "Ok, we can't hang out at my place. My mom's friend's baby shower is at our house, and we can't interrupt. Your place?" Rin looked slightly disappointed, but nodded happily.

"Ok, let's go hang at my place~" Rin said.

**OK~AND THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER~:D I'm kinda pleased with myself right now. 1.I finally got my own account. I've been sharing one with my friend, but she doesn't share the same love for Vocaloid like I do. Plus, she's been really pushy lately.2.I finally published a story!~:D I hope you guys like it though. And about what I said in the above author's note, I decided to make this a multi chapter story.**

**Please review if you can, and constructive criticism would be fine, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2Rinny's House

**Heylooo!~ Second chapter of **_**I can Barely Understand My Otaku Girlfriend**_**~ I already have 2 reviews~*~* I screamed when I saw that I had 2 reviews. :D Thank you, reviewers~ Ummm…I hope you guys like it?**

** DISCLAIMER: Me no own. D:**

**~Len's POV~**

Rin and I got on my bike to go to Rin's house. A couple minutes later, we pulled up in front of Rin's HUGE driveway. Did I mention Rin's family is freakin' rich? I opened the big wooden doors and was greeted by Rin's two dogs, Orange and Pochi. "Whoa! Easy there!" I yelled as I fell back. "Orange! Pochi!" I petted their heads. I took a seat on the big leather couch in the living room. I looked around. "Hey Rin, did you do any renovating here or something? It seems…different." I asked. Rin closed the doors.

"Well, Tonio had to replace the chandelier because Haku accidently knocked it down. And Daddy bought new paintings from this artist. And my mom just hired a world renowned home designer to do some of work around here." Rin answered. I sighed.

"Is it possible to be too rich?" I asked while sweatdropping.

"Well, I'm not as rich as the hosts in Ouran. Now THOSE people are RICH." Rin exclaimed. I sighed.

_'It always reverts back to anime or manga, doesn't it?' _I thought. Rin sat beside me and leaned against me. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. I kissed her hair and let my head fall hers. Rin glanced up at me.

"Ohoho~ Looks like some people are getting cozy on the sofa~" a voice remarked, breaking the silence. Rin and I looked behind us. Lenka. Let me explain, Lenka is Rin's 13 year old little sister.

"LENKA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" another voice called out, this time, male. Rinto. Rin's 17 year old older brother. He came into view a couple seconds later, with an angry expression on his face that became slightly angrier when he saw me. Yeeeah, he's the overprotective brother type.

"So Len's here…You better not hurt my sister, or I'll hurt your face." He threatened. Not the face! That's my ticket to sexidom! **SEXIDOM I TELL YOU! **

"I won't, I won't. I love Rin, she loves me, and you know that." I told him. Rinto seemed slight more pissed since I sorta told him off instead of backing off, but whatever~ I got my point out.

"Rinto-nii! Stop harassing my boyfriend!" exclaimed Rin. She stood up from the couch and smacked him upside the head. Rinto rubbed his head.

"Ow." Rinto pouted. "I don't think you should treat your onii-chan that way, Rinny~ Besides, I was just trying to protect you." Rinto outstretched his arms for a hug. "Pleeeease?~" he pleaded. Rin sighed and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"You're like Konata's dad or something." Rin remarked. She pulled away from Rinto and went back to the couch with me. Hey, you know it's been like, 20 minutes, and Rin has only said ONE thing about anime or manga. Maybe Kami-sama has given me a chance to understand-

"Hey, did you watch the new Fairy Tail episode on Friday?" Rin asked Lenka. Lenka nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe Natsu shrunk AGAIN." Lenka exclaimed.

Oh jeez. Did I mention that Lenka was also an otaku? No? Well, I just did. Rinto looked kinda awkward in the middle of the conversation too.

"Oh, and when Excalibur appeared again, I was like, **AW CRAP**. And then Death the kid was like—"Rin started.

"Uh, guys. Non otaku here. Me no understand your anguage lay."Rinto interrupted. Rin and Lenka hmphed. Well, this guy either stood up for us, or got us in deep shit. Rin puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"Well, we've tried to teach you the otaku ways, but that didn't go that well, did it?" Lenka said.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Alright, class!" Rin said, while whacking their desks with a meter stick. It's time for your test!" She placed packets on their desks. "Good luck!" she cheered. "And remember, your tests are different, so there's no cheating!"Lenka exclaimed._

_ 'This'll be easy.'Rinto thought._

_ 'Piece of cake.' thought Len. They both opened their packets and started._

_ 'Okay. First question. What is "fanservice"' thought Rinto. '…I'll skip that.'_

_ 'Who are the residents of the Sohma household in Fruits Basket?' Len thought. 'A. Kagura, Ritsu, Mommiji, and Akito, B. Hatsuharu, Hatori, Kisa, and Ayame or C. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure…...' He colored in the bubble with A. 'I'm so gonna pass this.'_

_ 'Second question. I am English. I wear an eye patch. I have a demon butler. Who am I?'Rinto read in his mind. 'A. Ciel Phantomhive, B. Naruto Uzamaki, or C. Konata Izumi.' He shaded in the bubble C. 'I knew it, easy.'_

_ ~Minutes Later~_

_ 'Last question! I am black and white, I have frills, Clue word: Moe. ' Len read. 'A. A fancy top hat, B. A maid outfit, or C. A girly tuxedo.' He shaded in C. "Rin, I'm done!" Len exclaimed, holding his packet up. Rin nodded._

_ "Ok. Hopefully, you did good." She said. Rin grabbed my packet and went back to her desk to grade it. Rinto looked up._

_ 'Damn! That bastard finished before me! It's fine. I only have this last question.' Rinto thought. 'What is the third opening for Naruto Shippuuden?' Rinto read. 'A. Moteke! Sailor Fuku!-the voice actors of the anime(Lucky Star), B. Bluebird-Ikimono Gakari, or C. Black Rock Shooter-Hatsune Miku.' He thought, looking at the answers. He shaded in A. He stood up with his packet in his hands. "I finished!" he exclaimed. Lenka nodded._

_ "Good. I hope you did better than our dear sister's boyfriend." she said while glancing at Rin facepalming._

_**After Grading~**_

_ "You both failed miserably."Rin and Lenka said in unison._

**Third Person POV~**

Both Len and Rinto facepalmed at the memory.

"Whatever." They said. Rin and Lenka rolled their eyes and continued their conversation about Soul Eater. ~kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai unmei wakatsu aware na futago kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru~ (**AN: Servant of Evil ringtone~**) Len picked up his phone.

"Hello?" "Yeah." "Uh huh." "Let me ask." He lifted the phone from his ear and turned his girlfriend. "Hey Rin, do you mind babysitting Yuki tomorrow?" Len asked.

"Of course I'll babysit~" Rin answered. Len nodded.

"Great." He put the phone back to his ear. "She said yes." "Ok, bye." He hung up. "Ok, looks like I have a dentist appointment tomorrow, so you'll be babysitting. Come at 2 PM." Len told Rin. She nodded.

"Alright~" she said.

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER!~ :D I can't believe I actually have people who like my story. :D You have made a little girl very happy. Well, not so little, I'm probably a couple years younger than you~ Anyways, typing this chapter was fun, especially the otaku test. ALRIGHT, HERE'S A LITTLE GAME FOR MY REVIEWERS~~~:D If you get all those questions right….I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter~ Good luck, and please review~:D**


	3. Chapter 3 The Babysitting Gig

**Hey guys. This is the third chapter of **_**I Can Barely Understand My Otaku Girlfriend.**_** I got more reviews~:D I'm glad people like my story!:D If it's not too much to ask, please read my second story, **_**Number One Princess In the World.**_** Alright, please read the story below.**

** ~Rin's POV~**

"Len, I'm here!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Great, Yuki's in the kitchen eating lunch." Len said as he closed the door. "By the way, what's up with the knapsack?" he asked, pointing to my red knapsack on her back.

"Uh, it's full of games for Yuki." I answered. Len nodded.

"Alright then. Time to go to my dentist appointment." Len walked out the door. "Bye!" he waved to me. I waved back and sighed in relief when the car pulled out of the driveway.

Whew~ He didn't suspect anything. Time to teach Yuki the otaku ways. I pulled out some RPGs from my knapsack. "Oh Yuki~" I called. Yuki came out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Rin?" little Yuki asked. Awww~ She's so innocent~ Not anymore.

"Want to play a game?~" I asked. Yuki nodded enthusiacally. Good~ I chose one RPG called Sword Master (**AN: First thing that popped in my mind.**) out of the pile of games and put the CD in the game console. I grabbed two controllers and gave one to Yuki. "Let's play, Yuki." I said. The main screen of Sword Master popped up on the screen. Let's play.

~**20 Minutes Later~**

"I like this game, Nee-chan!" Yuki exclaimed. I was hoping you would say that….We shredded monsters and leveled up for a little longer before Yuki said she was getting bored. Alright, next phase of Operation: Turn Yuki Into Our Kind.

"Alright~ How about we play dress up?~" I asked. Yuki nodded.

"I like dress up!" Yuki exclaimed. Good. I put the RPGs back into the knapsack and brought out some cosplay outfits. Hmmm…I think Tsukasa Hiiragi would suit her. Or maybe Mikuru? I'll get her to try on both. I went to the bathroom and changed into Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Wow, Nee-chan! You look so pretty!" Yuki exclaimed. I gave Yuki the Tsukasa outfit and told her to change in the bathroom. She went and I waited on the couch, playing with my hair ribbons. Yuki came out a couple minutes later.

"Hey, Nee-chan. This is cute! What costume is this?" Yuki asked.

"Tsukasa Hiiragi." I answered.

"It even sounds cute!" Yuki exclaimed. I pulled out the Mikuru outfit and told her to put this one on. She made another trip to the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later. I squealed. She looked cute in this too!~ She doesn't have the assets to pull it off, but it still looks cute on her!

"Nee-chan, this outfit is cute too!"

"Hey, Yuki. Do me a favor and say, 'M-Mikuru Beeeeaam!~' "I said.

Yuki blushed and shouted, "M-Mikuru Beeeeeeaam!~" I sighed. She even got the blush right.

"Nee-chan, this is really fun!~ Where did you get all this stuff, I wanna get some too!" And the plan is working.

"I got it at this cosplay store." Yuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Cosplay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Cosplay." I said. I sat her down and discussed the wonders of cosplay.

~**After A While~**

Yuki and I were watching Kuroshitsuji when Len opened the door. Uh oh.

~**Len's POV~**

God, I swear that dentist had the hots for me. I shuddered. When I finally got home, I was taken aback. There were shoujo mangas and anime DVDs scattered around the table and couch. Cosplay outfits were splayed on the recliner. RPGs were stacked on top of our game console. And my little sister and my girlfriend were watching an anime on our TV-WHAT? YUKI! RIN! ANIME! I twitched.

"Rin!" I exclaimed. Said girl turned around.

"Oh shit," I heard her mumble.

"You have tainted my sister of your otaku ways!" I yelled. She looked kinda guilty, but smiled anyway.

"No, I didn't affect her THAT badly!" she exclaimed. Yuki turned around and ran to me.

"Nii-chan!" she yelled and jumped into my arms. " Nee-chan and I had a lot of fun today!~" I nodded.

" Me and Nee-chan cosplayed, read shoujo manga, played RPGs, and we're watching anime right now! You interrupted us during a good part though. Grell just killed Madame Red and Ciel…" she continued to ramble. Rin smiled sheepishly.

Okay, my girlfriend has tainted my sister. Great. "Hey Yuki. Do me a favor and get me a banana please." I asked.

"Yes, my lord." Yuki said and paused the DVD. She grabbed something off the coffee table and skipped to the kitchen. What has she done? I took this as my chance.

"Rin! What have you done to my little sister?" I exclaimed. Rin rubbed the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I've…..turned her into my kind." She responded. I twitched.

"Why?"I asked.

"Well, there aren't much of our kind left. I needed to recruit some new ones or else our species will die out!" Rin exclaimed. I sighed, exasperated.

"You're exaggerati—" I started. Rin showed me this green GPS thing she called her, 'otaku radar'.

_"There are 5 otaku around your area." _The device said with a tinny voice. Whoa. Her species really is endangered.

"I call it Sora. Special Otaku Radar. I invented it myself~" Rin said prodly, with her chin up.

"Uh, then should it be called SOR? What's the A stand for?" I asked, confused.

"Oh. I just added the A. I'm not going to call my precious radar SOR! It sounds ridiculous!" Rin exclaimed.

"More ridiculous than naming a device Sora?" I asked, decided to be a smartass. Rin puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Shut up, or I'll ignore you for a week." Rin declared, annoyed.

"Awww….Don't be that way, Rinny~" I pouted. I kissed her on the lips and hugged her. _'Hey, where's Yuki and my banana?' _I came in after. Wearing a red wig, coat, and glasses. And holding my banana. This should be good.

"Lenny onii-chan, I got your banana, death!~ (**AN: Desu~**)" she said. Rin clapped.

"Grell! That's wonderful!~ You've grown up so much, my little loli~" Rin said adoringly. Oh god. Kami-sama, help me. I looked up to the heavens. Kami-samaaaaa, one of your beautiful creations is pleading for help!

"Len!" a voice snapped me out of my mental plea to Kami.

"Huh, what?" I stammered.

"I said I'll be going now~ Bye Yuki~" she said and waved at Yuki. "By the way, you can keep the posters." Posters? Yuki squealed and thanked Rin. Wait, what posters? I looked around the living room. Not here. I ran upstairs to Yuki's room and opened the door. Oh dear Kami. I saw Yuki's room's walls covered with posters. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Lenny onii-chan!~ Do you like my posters? Nee-chan gave them to me!" Yuki said happily. She walked to a large poster with a dude with dog ears, a schoolgirl, a monk, a little kid with fox ears, a fox, and a girl in a bodysuit. She pointed to it happily. "She gave me this InuYasha poster!~" she exclaimed. She walked over to the next one, with a girl with brown hair and a bunch of animals. "This is Fruits Basket!~" she said. (**AN: I have this poster~:D**) She rambled on about more posters, but I just tuned it out. Dear Kami, help me.

**And that's the third chapter~ :D Alright. Here's another game for my dear reviewers~**

**Name references and names of anime and manga from this story. Whoever gets the most gets a sneak peek of the next chappie~:D **


	4. Comiket

**Heyloooo~ Alright, guys. I just updated my other story, time to move on to this one. Uh, I have this new story in the works. If I ever get the chance to publish it, please read it. It's called MASTER'S Home For 'Loids. It's a Vocaloid spinoff of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. :D Please enjoy!~ Oh, and to those people I gave the sneak peek to, I tweaked it a little, because I had a new idea and the sneak peek I gave you didn't work for that situation. If this info in the chapter isn't valid, sorry. I got all the information from Lucky Star. **

** WARNING: This chapter may be **_**SUPER **_**long. Like, Super duper party pooper level.**

** DISCLAIMER: D: Me no own any of the things in this chapter.**

**~Len's POV~**

"Ahhh…." I sighed and settled down onto the couch. Today was a Rin-free day. She's my girlfriend, and I love her and all, but I'm glad I don't have to put up with her antics for a day. I had a bowl of chips on my hand, and the TV remote in the other. _'Alriiight, let's channel surf.'_ I thought.

_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_-What? I don't watch that.

_Law and Order_-I thought this aired in America! Whatever, I'm not watching old guys battle for not having a life in prison.

_Fairly Oddparents_- WHY ARE THE HELL ARE THERE AMERICAN CARTOONS IN JAPAN? AD WHY IS THAT KID'S TEETH SO BIG?

_Announcement_-Boring.

_Paid Programming-_Seriously? Buh bye, random announcer lady.

I flipped through more random channels until I settled on a reshowing of the GazettE's concert. (**AN: The GazettE is one flippin' awesome band.**)

"_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubattemo hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte_" the vocalist sang. I sighed and munched on my chips. (**AN: They're singing "Shiver".**)

_'This is so much more relaxing than dealing with Ri—' _I thought, then got cut off by a knock on the door. "Coming!" I shouted and walked to the door. "What do you want—" I started then stopped when I saw what was waiting for me at the door. Rin. Teto. Gumi. Kaito. Mikuo. Rei. Nero. Wearing cosplay uniforms. And Rin was holding something in a bag. Uh oh. That's not good. They smiled evilly and pounced on me. ACK! WHAT'RE THEY DOI-? Did they lock me in the closet? I looked at the bag Rin was holding, that now is next to me.

"LEN, CHANGE INTO THIS." Rin shouted. So much for my relaxing day. I pounded on the closet door.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO FREE WILL?" I shouted. "I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS, I DEMAND DEMOCRACY, I TELL YOU, DEMOCRACY!" (**AN: I always shout this at my dad whenever he does something I don't agree to. XD**)

"WELL THERE AIN'T NO DEMOCRACY AROUND HERE!" Rin, Teto, and Gumi all shouted.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE, WHY ARE YOU ESTABLISHING RULES? AND THAT WAS BAD GRAMMER RIGHT THERE!" I yelled.

"WELL WE DON'T CARE, JUST CHANGE!" the girls shouted. I stopped trying to break the closet door and sighed. Do I really have to? And why're Kaito, Mikuo, Rei, and Nero there? And they're also dressed up. Did they get bribed by my dear, manipulative girlfriend?~

"Len! Hurry up and get into your costume!" Rin shouted. Oh god. Do I have to? I slowly changed into my costume. Augh, how does that kid in the anime wear this? It feels itchy. Rin came into the closet to check up on me in her costume. "Kya!~ You look adorable! And you even got his scowl right!" Rin squealed. I sighed. What was the kid's name again... "C'mon Len-I mean, Ciel~" Rin said. Oh right. I sighed again as she tried to drag me out of the closet.

"C'mon Len! We only came to be your company! We're good friends, riiiight?" Kaito and the guys said.

"Come ooonnn! It's for Comiket!" Rin, Gumi, and Teto exclaimed. I sighed and came out of the dark closet in my costume. Gumi and Teto squealed and Kaito, Mikuo, Rei, and Nero snickered.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!~" Gumi and Teto exclaimed. I scowled more. Kaito smirked and walked over to me.

_'Damn, he just comes over and shadows over me!' _I thought. Then, he lifted me. "WHOA,WHOA, WHOA, HEY BUDDY. I KNOW YOU LIKE ME AND ALL, BUT I DON'T ROLL THIS WAY." I shouted. I then looked closer at his cosplay outfit. Tuxedo, black wig, red contacts…..Uh oh.

"KYA!~ YOU GUYS HAVE MATCHING COSTUMES!" two young, high, female voices said. We all turned around to see Yuki dressed in a maid's uniform and a reddish, wavy wig and Lenka dressed in a red kunoichi outfit and a pink wig. This is an interesting sight. For all of us. Rin clapped.

"Goodie, Yuki-chan, Lenka! You're ready!" she said. Yuki and Lenka smiled widely and skipped down the stairs to join us and Kaito finally let me down.

**~Rin's POV~**

Yuki looks so cute! Alright, let me give you the down low.

Len's Ciel Phantomhive.

Kaito's Sebastian Michealis.

I'm Izumi Konata.

Yuki's Asahina Mikuru.

Gumi's Shippo. (**AN: From InuYasha.**)

Teto's Lizzy from Kuroshitsuji.

Mikuo's Suoh Tamaki.

Rei's Sohma Yuki.

Nero's Sohma Momiji.

And Lenka's Haruno Sakura. Now that I've gotten everyone's costumes down, let's head off to Comiket! We all said goodbye to Len's mom and walked out the door. Comiket, here we come!

**~Len's POV~**

Thank goodness Kaito finally let me down. It was downright uncomfortable being carried by a guy and being carried in general. I walked next to Rin and the others trailed behind us. I glanced at Rin for a moment then switched my view to the front. I saw three other people a couple feet in front of us. It looks like they're cosplaying too.

"Look! Fellow cosplayers!" Rin shouted and pointed to the 3 people in front of us. The three people turned around at the sound of Rin's loud declaration. I strained my eyes to see their faces beneath the slight makeup they were wearing. My mouth opened slightly when I recognized the people in front of us. Miku? Neru? Miki-senpai? All three waved.

"Hey,guys!"Miku shouted. Miki-senpai and Neru waved. Nero walked towards Neru and smirked.

"You an otaku?" he asked. Neru blushed and turned her head away from Nero.

"N-No. I'm just tagging along because I didn't have anything else to do. A-and I'm cosplaying because Miki forced me to." she answered. Nero's smirk grew wider.

"Hmmm….Tsundere much, Neru?~" Nero teased. Neru's blush grew darker.

"Sh-shut up." she said. Kaito, Mikuo, Rei, and I stared at Nero. He knows of the otaku language? Nero noticed our stares.

"I dabble in the otaku arts." he answers our silent question. We continue walking and Miku, Miki, and Neru joins us.

**~Rin's POV~**

So Miku, Miki, and Neru are of our kind? Interesting….Our kind might be saved from extinction! Woot woot. Oh. Let me tell you what Miku, Neru, and Miki are.

Miku is Maka Albarn.

Neru is Kagami Hiiragi.

Miki is Haruhi Fujioka.

**~10 Minutes Later~**

Comiket! We're finally here! And it's more crowded than last year! Len pulled on my sleeve.

"Rin, there's a lot of people here! Is it usually this crowded?" he asked. I sighed. Newbies.

"Nah, it's more crowded than usual." I answered. He nodded and turned to Kaito. I clapped my hands loudly to grab my friends' attention. "GUYS!" I yelled. My friends turned around and looked at me. I have grabbed their attention!~ "Alright, we're all going to split up and do our own thing. You guys can tag along with each other and stuff. That is all." I exclaimed to my dear companions. The gates opened.

"UWAAAAAAAAHHH!" everyone yelled and rushed inside.

_'Alright! Time to get some merchandise.'_ I thought. I walked to the stand until my stalker senses tingled. _'Someone's stalking me.'_ I thought. I casually glanced behind and saw a someone in a Keroro outfit following me, a few feet behind. Interesting. A Keroro trailing a Konata. Wait 'till I tell Teto and Gumi. I continued walking casually, not wanting the creepy Keroro stalker to notice that I saw him or her. I bought a couple mangas from this one stand and walked around, looking for the good stuff. That Keroro person is still following me. Did I do something to break the Otaku Law? I didn't, I swear! Please! Don't bring me to MASTER!PLEASE! Oh sorry, let me explain, MASTER is our fearless, otaku leader. I've never seen his or her face, but I've heard stories of disgraceful traitors who broke the code, who got captured by a cosplayer and brought to MASTER. I used to have a friend, I don't remember her name, but she disobeyed the rules, got sent to MASTER, and I never saw her again. I became a little more nervous and started walking a little faster.

Keroro noticed this and quickened their pace. Shit. I started jogging to the next stand. Keroro started jogging after me. Maybe I should stop looking behind me. I ran into the women's bathroom. I looked behind me for a moment and saw that Keroro stopped. It must be a guy, then! Or maybe they knew I would be suspicious if they followed me into the bathroom. I coughed when I took a whiff of the bathroom smell. Augh. This is why I don't go into public bathrooms. Some people in the bathroom gave me strange looks, then continued to fix their wigs, redo their makeup, etc… I peeked out the bathroom door and saw the stalker gone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew!~" I sighed. I walked out happily and bought more manga and merchandise.

~**20 Minutes Later~**

I arrived at a Haruhi stand. This is my tenth stand. I grabbed all the new issues.

"That'll be 1000 yen please." The lady said. I paid and walked off with new Haruhi issues in my knapsack, along with my other things I got from other stands. I checked my knapsack.

_'Dang, I'm running out of room.'_ I thought. I then brought out 1 more knapsack and an old shopping bag from my stuffed knapsack I'm wearing. Woot. I began walking to walk to my next stand, then I felt something on my shoulder. Wha-I felt myself being taken away by something.

"**UWAAAAH!** **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!** **I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DEFY MASTER! I'LL EVEN ANNOUNCE THE THREE MAIN LAWS OF OTAKUISM!** **RULE NUMBER ONE: IF YOU RESIGN FROM BEING AN OTAKU, YOU MUST INFORM MASTER SO HE/SHE CAN GIVE YOU THE RESIGNATION FORM. RUE NUMBER TWO: NEVER STOP RAIND MANGA OR WATCHING ANIME. RULE NUMBER THREE: YOU MUST KNOW THE OTAKU LANGUAGE AND SLANG, IF YOU DON'T, YOU MUST INFORM A FELLOW OTAKU WHO DOES KNOW THE LANGUAGE! THE CODEWORD IS CHOCOLATE CORNET! OUR SECRET PLACE IS MASTER'S HOUSE! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO MASTER!** " I screamed, then a green hand covered my mouth. Green hand-? Keroro.

"Shush. I'm not going to hurt you. And jeez, you otaku are so complex. You're my dear little sister~" a muffled voice said. Wha-? Sister? **RINTO!** I whirled around and took off Keroro's head to reveal a _very_ familiar face with messy blonde hair with red hair clips.

"RINTO!" I yelled. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? Dressed as Keroro?" I asked my brother. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, watching you of course. I've heard of incidents here. I don't want anything to happen to you. And besides, there are a _lot_ of guy otaku here, and with your adorable face, they'd kidnap you and perform an act of rape!" Rinto exclaimed.

"I know that, that's why I brought pepper spray and a stun gun." I said, taking out those said items from my knapsack. "See? And why the Keroro costume?" Rinto blushed.

"Well, it was the only one concealed my face completely!" he said. I rolled my eyes. Rinto and his overprotectiveness. Is that a word? It is now. Anyways, I gave Rinto a lecture about how stalking your sister at Comiket is very creepy and too overprotective.

**~Len's POV~**

I walked around, buying the occaisional Naruto or Bleach manga. I walked to a random stand and looked around. Then, I heard various screams from behind me. I looked behind me and saw a _huge _crowd of girls running towards me-RUNNING TOWARDS ME? OH SHIT! I started sprinting away and pushed through people.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled. Then suddenly, Kaito came over in his matching costume, lifted me up, and started running, which made the fangirls scream more.

"SEBBY-CHAAAAAN!~ CIEL-CHAAAAAN!~ UWAAAAH!~" they all yelled. Kaito smirked.

"Bocchan, are you okay?" Kaito asked with a smirk. I gave him an 'Are you freaking serious, you're asking me that while we're running from our lives? And while I'm talking, you just called me Bocchan, you freaking Sebastian' look. "I guess not." Kaito assumed and continued running with me in his arms.

"How are you not screaming? We're running, well more like you're running, from rabid fan girls." I asked.

"Because I've run away from them with you at school before you dated Rin-chan." Kaito answered. "And speaking of being calm, how are _you_ calm while another guy is carrying you bridal style away from fan girls? I could possibly trip, and not only would they get me, they would get you. Or I could drop you right now. Or I could sacrifice you to them." I shuddered at the last part and glared at Kaito.

"You wouldn't." I hissed. Kaito's smirk grew wider.

"Oh, would I?~" Kaito said and made a big show of moving his arms as if he was going to throw me to the fan girls. Even though I know he wouldn't, I was still freaked.

"AH!" I yelled when he almost dropped me. "KAITO!" I shouted at him.

"Sorry, that was actually an accident." he said. I huffed. I looked over Kaito's shoulder. One girl had more stamina and speed than the others and had the guts to try to jump onto Kaito.

"**KAITO, RUN FASTER!**" I screamed.

"Yes, my lord." Kaito said and started sprinting faster. Really, Kaito? Going to Comiket has changed Kaito a bit. Well, at least he's going faster. Go, my butler!

**~Kaito's POV~**

So I was just walking around, eating ice cream and buying a couple manga, when I see Len running away from something and screaming with a panicked look on his face. I saw, about ten feet away from him, a huge crowd of fan girls. I ran to help my friend and carried him bridal style while running away. I heard the fan girls scream more when I picked up Len.

"SEBBY-CHAAAAAN!~ CIEL-CHAAAAAN!~ UWAAAAH!~" I heard them yell. I smirked. Fan girls.

"Bocchan, are you okay?" I asked with a smirk. Len gave me a look. "I guess not." I said and continued running.

"How are you not screaming? We're running, well more like you're running, from rabid fan girls." Len asked. I told him it's because I've been running with him when he was running away from fan girls at school before he dated Rin. Then I asked him how he could be calm when there were possibilities that I could, A. Drop him. B. Trip and have the fan girls get _both_ of us. Or C. Sacrifice him to the fan girls. He shuddered and glared at me.

"You wouldn't," he hissed. I felt my smirk go wider.

"Oh, would I?~" I asked. Then I started acting like I was going to throw him to the crowd. I can tell I kinda freaked him out. Then, I almost dropped him.

"AH!" he yelled. Oops. "KAITO!" he yelled at me. My bad.

"Sorry, that was actually an accident." I said. He looked over my shoulder and I felt him tense up.

"**KAITO, RUN FASTER!**" he shrieked. Heh. He screams like a girl.

"Yes, my lord." I answered and sprinted faster. I looked behind me for an instant. Gah. The crowd multiplied by like, 3! This is bad, this is very bad. AHA! I looked ahead. A MEN'S BATHROOM! YUSH! I ran into the men's bathroom and heard the fan girl's sighs and groans of disappointment. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "That was close." I sighed. Len nodded.

"Um, can you let me down now?" Len asked.

"Oh, sorry." I said and let him down. He sighed too. I want to check if the girls are gone yet, but I'm afraid I might get abducted. I turned to Len. "Alright, you check if they're gone." I said. He shook his head furiously.

"NO WAY! I'll get abducted!" he exclaimed.

"Alright. We'll settle this like men." I said and Len nodded. I cracked my knuckles. We both made fists and hit them against our flat palms.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" we both shouted. I made rock, he made paper. NUUUUUUU.

"HAHA! I win!" Len shouted. I shook my head.

"Nuh uh!" I exclaimed and pounded my fist gently on Len's flat palm. "ROCK CRUSHES PAPER!" I yelled. Len rolled his eyes.

"Go out there, ice cream head." Len said.

"Nooo!" I whined. "I obviously won!" Len rolled his eyes again.

"Ok, again." Len declared. I nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" we yelled. I made scissors, he made rock. NUUUUUUU AGAIN!

"I WIN!" Len shouted. I pouted.

"NO!" I shouted. I got my finger scissors, put my two fingers on the top and the bottom of his rock, and cut. "SCISSOR CUTS ROCK!" I exclaimed childishly.

"CHEATER!" Len shouted.

"NO, I JUST ROCK AT ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" I shouted. We both bickered for about 5 minutes until I leaned on the door, forgetting there was a door behind me, and fell back. "NOOOOO!" I screamed, and waited for the fan girls' hands grabbing for me. I didn't feel it. All I felt was the impact of the cold, hard floor. "Owwwwiiie…" I whined and rubbed my head. "That hurt." Len opened the door timidly.

"Are they gone?" he asked. He looked down to see me in a heap on the ground. He nodded and came out to help me up. Or not. He just walked past me! That jerky shota! I'll get up myself, thank you very much.

**~Teto's POV~**

Alriiiiight~ It's Teto time! This is Teto the Wonderful Fantabulous Fantastic French Bread Goddess The Ultimate Great Royal Majesty, reporting for duty, but you can just call me Teto the French Bread Goddess. I'm just fangirling over cosplays and buying manga and all that. Like a cool kid who likes bread. I skipped around and saw awesome cosplays! Like, almost as awesome as French bread. I saw this Haruhi Suzumiya cosplay, and it was off the hook! Anways, I'm dressed as Lizzy from Kuroshitsuji~ She has my pigtails! That is such an honor to me.

Anyways, someone came up to me and said, "Hey, nice drills. You look just like Lizzy." THEY'RE **NOT** DRILLS! **DRILLS ARE FOR CONSTRUCTION SITES! **Grrr…. Well anyways~ I was buying some yaoi manga alright? And then, all the sudden, this _**huge**_crowd runs me over! I thought I got hit by a 16 wheeler or something! 5 of them! And then I started running after them with my pigtails twirling like drills, **BUT THEY'RE NOT!** And with my pigtails twirling and spinning like that, I was lifted into the aiiiir!~ I was a…..**TETOCOPTER! DUNDUN DUN DUN! DRAMATIC MUSIC!** And then I stopped my pigtails, and fell on top of a girl cosplaying as Chi from Chobits. I think I choked on her hair! I coughed and pushed her hair out of my face.

"So what's with all the hubbub?" I asked. Heh. Hubbub. I like dat word.

"We're chasing down a Ciel and Sebastian!~" she squealed. I raised an eyebrow. A Ciel and Sebastian? They must be chasing down Len and Kaito. Eh, I don't give a crumb of French bread about them. The girl I was talking to on the floor ran off to continue chasing them. I sighed and took out a loaf of French bread from nowhere. As you can see, I like French bread. I started nibbling on it, then walked around, looking for more yaoi manga. Oooh!~ I ran to a manga stand that had a sign that said, "Yaoi Fan? Well, come here to buy our large selection of yaoi manga!" I scanned the table. YAOI. PARADISE. BRO. I took a manga from the far left corner and opened it up. I instantly nosebleeded. OH MY FRENCH BREAD, THAT WAS HOT.

"I would like to buy one of everything please!" I told the person selling these, grabbing one of everything off the table.

"I'm guessing you're a hardcore yaoi fan. That would be 2500 yen please," the person sa-You know, I've always thought it was kinda rude calling someone, "Person". I shall call you, Bob! I gave Bob the money and walked away.

"THANKS BOB!" I shouted at the person. Bob looked very confused. He's probably touched that I know his name!~ Your welcome, Bob! I walked away with my new yaoi manga happily.

**~Gumi's POV~**

I jumped on another person cosplaying as Kagome.

"UWAH! Shippo?" the person shouted.

"KAGOME!" I exclaimed. We both fell back and hit the ground. Owww…. Good thing Kagome broke my fall~ Wait… "I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted and helped her up. As I was helping her up, someone cosplaying as Inuyasha gave me a noogie! A **noogie! **I quickly dropped Kagome's hand and pounced onto Inuyasha. "INUYASHAAAAA!" I shouted angrily.

"KYA!" Kagome yelled as she fell back to the floor. We both roughhoused and rolled around the floor. I bit his arm and he pulled on my tail. "OW!" I shouted when he pulled on my fake tail. I got back at him by pulling on his ears.

"OWWW!" he yelled. Kagome eventually got up herself and tried to get us to stop.

"Guy! Stop fighting! Inuyasha, I'll make you cup ramen and Shippo, I'll give you those snacks you like!" she yelled. Inuyasha and I stopped.

"Really?" we asked with hopeful faces. The girl cosplaying as Kagome nodded. "YAAAY!~" Inuyasha and I shouted and hugged Kagome. I texted Teto.

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: Gumilikecarrots

I'M GETTING SNACKS FROM KAGOMEEEE!~:D

I quickly got a response.

To: Gumilikecarrots

From: Tetotetotetobread

Psh, I GOTZ NOSEBLEED WORTHY YAOI MANGA, FRENCH BREAD, AND A NEW FRIEND NAMED BOB. WHAT NOWZZZ?:D

Oh Teto~ You so crazaaay~ Bob? Sounds nice, maybe I'll meet him. I texted her back.

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: Gumilikecarrots

Cool. Can I meet Bob? He sounds cool. :)

I hit send and closed my phone.

**~Mikuo's POV~**

WHOA! I'M BEING CHASED BY GIRLS IN YELLOW FANCY DRESSES! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?

"Tamaki-sama!~" they squealed. Oh, it's part of the anime, I guess. I screamed-I mean shouted when I got pounced on by a girl. Men don't scream. Except maybe Len, but he's a shota, so there's an exception. I pushed the girl off and sprinted away. Oh god, did the guy in the anime suffer this too? **(Tamaki: Actually, no! The ladies respected me for my princely attitude. Ahaha!~)** I think I've seen this anime once. The blond dude, right? He acted…flamboyant and like a prince. I stopped and turned around.

"Hello, ladies~" I said. The girls stopped and swooned. Now's my chance! I ran behind a table selling Vampire Knight goods. The girls recovered and began looking for me again. I ducked underneath the table_. 'Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me.'_ I repeated in my head like a mantra. I'm usually a big flirt, but these otaku kind of scare me when they're fan girling. I peeked my head out and saw that the girls ran ahead and didn't see me. Whew! That was close. I texted Rei.

To: Rei

From: Leekboy

JUST GOT CHASED. AND WHY IS YOUR SCREEN NAME SO BORINGGGGG?DX TURN IT INTO…. REIREI-CHAN!~:D

I got a response a couple minutes later.

To: Leekboy

From: Reiwillneverchangename

Haha. Sucker. …Reirei-chan? Hell no. I'm sorry for my name being boring.

.\_/.

I pouted. And what's with the angry face? I sighed and walked out from table.

**~Rei's POV~**

I sighed and walked around the stands. I only bought a Bleach manga and just walked around the whole day. I guess I was daydreaming while I was walking, because I bumped into something. Or someone. I snapped back to reality and saw three people. One cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya, one as Ichigo Kurosaki, and the last one as Rukia Kuchiki. Interesting group. And the people cosplaying as Bleach characters look very alike. Ad it appears I bumped in the one dressing as Haruhi.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking." I said. I took in her appearance, she had golden eyes, like mine, but kinder and softer, and I can see black hair peeking out of her wig. She looked strangely like me. Even with her costume and makeup on, I can tell she's pretty even without the makeup.

"No, it's fine. It was an accident." she said. She outstretched her hand. "I'm Rui, Rui Kagene and these are my cousins, Ren and Lin Haine." she said and gestured to the two people behind her. Whoa. Her last name is the same as mine. Kind of freaky, but cool.

"I'm Ren." Ichigo said.

"I'm Lin." Rukia said. They both bowed simultaneously.

"We are twins." they said in unison. Again, kind of freaky, but cool.

"I'm Rei Kagene. Nice to meet you, Rui-san, Lin-san, Ren-san.." I introduced myself and bowed. The three people in front of me smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal, just call us Rui, Lin, and Re—" Rui started.

"Or you could call me Ren-sama, because of my high status!" Ren exclaimed. Rui and Ren's sister smacked him upside the head. Ouch. Two smacks at once, that's got to sting. I saw Ren curve his lips into a pout.

"Please excuse my idiot brother." Lin said, bowing. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's cool. And I'll just call you Ren," I said and pointedly looked at Ren. Rui giggled.

"Hey, your name is Rei Kagene, right?" Rui asked. I nodded. "Cool! We have the same last name! You seem nice, Rei. Did you come alone?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I came here with a couple friends, but we all split up to do our own thing." I answered. ~_Ding a ling a ling~ _Ah. I got a text. I got out my phone from my pocket and saw that I got a text from Mikuo.

To: Rei

From: Leekboy

JUST GOT CHASED. AND WHY IS YOUR SCREEN NAME SO BORINGGGGG?DX TURN IT INTO…. REIREI-CHAN!~:D

I twitched. Reirei-chan? Damn you, Mikuo.

I felt something tickling my neck, and I turned around. It was Rui, looking over my shoulder, giggling.

"Reirei-chan? You have interesting friends~" she said, amused by Mikuo's antics. She clapped her hands. "Alright! From now on, I'm calling you Reirei-chan!~" she announced. What? Nononononono. I shook my head. "Reirei-chan~ Aren't you going to reply to your 'interesting' friend?" Rui asked. I nodded.

To: Leekboy

From:Rei

Haha. Sucker. …Reirei-chan? Hell no. I'm sorry for my name being boring.

.\_/.

Hehe. Angry face at the end. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Then, want to come and hang with us, Reirei-chan, since you came alone?" Rui asked while Lin was giving her brother a noogie. I nodded again.

"Sure, I'm not doing much around here anyways. And don't call me Reirei-chan." I said. Rui smiled widely and took my hand with hers. I blushed a little, and I can see that she's blushing a little too.

"Let's go! Ren, Lin!" she yelled. The two twins paused from their wrestling match and looked at Rui. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they yelled in unison and untangled themselves from each other and scrambled over to Rui.

I think I just made three new friends.

**~Neru's POV~**

Th-that Nero! He's such an idiot! I'm only coming here because Miki and Mku forced me to! A-And it's not like I wanted to cosplay, don't get the wrong idea!

~_Gochagocha urusee! Gochagocha urusee! Gochagocha urusee!~ _

Ah, my ringtone. I picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Neru?"_ I heard on the other line. Nero.

"What do you want, idiot?" I asked him.

"_I just wanted to know if my little tsundere is lonely~"_ I heard him say in his teasing tone. I felt my face go red.

"Shut up, Nero!" I exclaimed. I heard him chuckle over the phone.

"_Ok, I called because I wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out. I got no one to talk to, and I wanted to see my little tsundere~" _he said. I felt my face grow hotter and redder. H-He wants to hang out? Alone?

"Ok, sure. B-but it's not like I w-want to. I'm just coming, so you have company." I answered. I can see his teasing smirk and wiggling eyebrows just hearing him chuckle.

"_Oh?~ So my little tsundere wants to see me?~ Ok, darling, I'm coming~"_ he said. My face grew even hotter.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU,GODDAMMIT!" I shouted into the phone. I then felt people's eyes on me. I laughed nervously and brought down the volume of my voice. "So where are you?" I asked.

"_I'm at the West hall. Near that yaoi manga stand that I'm sure you've been to."_ He answered. My face flushed more.

"Shut up!" I said, readjusting my bag full of yaoi manga probably from that stand. I sighed.

"Ok, I'll be there in about half an hour." I told Nero.

"_Half an hour? That's so loooong!"_ he whined on the other line. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, wait on a damn bench or something." I said.

"_Uwah, my little tsundere cares for me and doesn't want me to tire!~ Thank you, Neru-chan~" _Nero said. My face has reached the limit of blushing.

"N-No, I don't!" I exclaimed. "Bye."

"_Bye bye, my little tsundere!" _Nero said. Grrr….this guy irks me. I started walking to the West hall.

**~Yuki's POV~**

I had Lenka-nee come with me to shop at Comiket! It's so fun! The only weird part is that so many Haruhi Suzumiyas keep hugging me and saying I'm adorable! Is that what happens at Comiket? Well, whatever~ Lenka-nee's been guarding from them. I'm walking with Lenka-nee, and we have to hold hands so we don't get lost from each other! I wonder what Nee-chan and Lenny-nii-chan are doing…..Anways, I bought a bunch of Haruhi Suzumi-AHHH! LENKA-NEEEEE! WHERE'S LENKA-NEE? UWAAAAH! HARUHIS! I started running for my life!

"Stop chasing after meeeee!" I shouted at the rampaging Haruhis. UWAH! THEY'RE GAINING ON MEEE! I started running faster. "LENKA-NEE, WHERE ARE YOUUU? UWAAAH!" I screamed. I tripped. Nooo! The Haruhis, being bigger and faster than me caught up. Uh oh. I started getting back up until a Haruhi grabbed my leg. WAAAH! THEY CAUGHT ME! I tried to scramble away, but her grip was really tight! Hmmm…Maybe, I should…No, that would be mean…But I must! To save myself! I grabbed my tiny flashlight that shines a blue light. Being dressed as Mikuru, I think I might be able to pull this off. I hid my flashlight in my hand and put it on to my eye.

"M-Mikuru beam!" I yelled and turned on my flashlight and turned it off in an instant, so it looked like a flash of light. All the Haruhis looked at me as if I was a monster from Mars.

"UWAH! SHE'S GONNA KILL US! REMEMBER WHAT THAT DID TO NAGATO'S HAND?" they all yelled. "RUUUUN!" they all ran away. Heh. I put my flashlight away and started walking around to find Lenka-nee.

**~Nero's POV~**

"WAH! " I yelled as I got pounced on by someone cosplaying as Tohru Honda.

"Momiji!~" she yelled. We both fell down. Hello Mr. Floor….we meet again. This is the third time I've been attacked by a Tohru. I better call Little Tsundere, she'll be my bodyguard!~ Plus, I have no one to talk to. I stood up and got out my phone. I scrolled down my contacts until I saw _Little Tsundere_. I pressed call and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?" _I heard on the other line.

~*A whole conversation later*~

I see Little Tsundere! Down the hall! I got off the bench I was sitting on while I was waiting and ran to my little tsundere~

"Little Tsundere!" I exclaimed and outstretched my arms. She gave me a disgusted look and pushed my thoughtful embrace away. Insert pout on my face. "Awwww, Little Tsundere, all I wanted was a huuug!" I whined. I saw Neru blush. Ohoho~

"Ah?~ Little Tsundere is blushing!" I announced.

"Sh-Shut up!" Little Tsundere shouted. She suddenly took out a Naruto manga and gave it to me. Hmmm….how'd she know I like Naruto? Whatever, Little Tsundere is giving me something! And it's not a punch in the gut or anything like that!  
"It's- It's not like I'm giving it to you because I want to, I j-just had some extra money, a-and I decided to do you a f-favor…." She stammered, her cheeks a bright red. D'awwww!~ Little Tsundere keeps her title! I gave her a big hug!

"Little Tsundere, that was so cute!~" I exclaimed. Being much taller than her, she couldn't really fight my hug. People walking by 'awww'ed and snapped pictures. Hearing the clicks of camera phones, Neru's face got hotter. I snuggled my head into her hair, messing up her side tail, slightly. I felt Neru's face get even hotter and saw the tips of her ears going red also. Awww….OOF! Augh…she kicked me where the sun don't shine….Augh, going down. I collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain. Owww….god, she has a kick. She should be a soccer player….

**~Lenka's POV~**

I'm just walking around with Yuki-chan. Glad to know Rin-nee turned her into our kind! Perhaps our kind will escape extinction! Whoo hoo! Yuki and I have to hold hands, so we don't get separated from each other! Oh! Vampire Knight! I looked over there, holding Yuki's hand.

"C'mon, Yuki!" I exclaimed and guided Yuki to the Vampire Knight stand. "Stay with me, Yuki. There is a huge crowd and—" I don't feel Yuki's hand in mine anymore. YUKI? YUKIIII! I looked around the area frantically. "Yuki?"I yelled. "YUKI!" OH MAN, LEN WILL KILL ME IF I TELL HIM I LOST HIS SISTER! PLUS, SHE'S ONLY NINE! PEDOBEARS DIG YOUNG CHICKS! I forgot about the Vampire Knight stand and ran around, looking a 9 year old girl dressed as Mikuru. "YUKI!" I shouted. My eyes scanned the section I was in. Nope, no Yuki.

'_Where the hell is she?'_ I thought. I pushed through people, not caring if I knocked them down or not. I yelled for Yuki. Augh….Where is she? I ran my hand through my pink wig.

"Lenka-nee!" I heard a small voice shout. Yuki!

"YUKI!" I yelled.

"Lenka-nee!" the voice yelled. I went in the direction of the little voice.

"Yuki!" I kept yelling. I see a red wig ahead. I'm getting closer! I pushed through the crowd roughly and finally saw my sister's boyfriend's sister. I sighed in relief. "Yuki!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Yuki saw me and her eyes brightened.

"Lenka-nee!" she exclaimed happily and ran to me with wide, welcoming arms. I smiled and gladly accepted the hug she gave me.

**~Miku's POV~ **

Holding onto my scythe, I browsed around the table full of new manga.

'_Hmm…should I choose this or this?'_ I thought, holding up two mangas. Eh, I'll just buy both, I still have plenty of yen left.

"I would like both of these please." I said. The saleslady nodded.

"That would be 1200 yen please." The saleslady said. I gave her the money and walked away with my two new manga. Then I saw a Soul Evans walking by.

"Hey Soul! Didn't you turn into my scythe?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second until he laughed.

"Yeah, but I materialized into another person because I'm a cool guy!" he said. I laughed.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Hey, look! Tsubaki and Death the Kid are over there!" I pointed in in the direction Death the Kid and Tsubaki were at.

"Let's go get 'em!" Soul said. I nodded and we both ran to them.

"Cosplay groupie?" I asked them. They all nodded excitedly.

"I'm Piko." Death the Kid said.

"I'm Luka." Tsubaki said.

"And I'm Dell." Soul said. I bowed.

"I'm Miku." I introduced. "And it's very nice to meet you all!"

They all smiled. Whoo hoo~ I just made three new friends!~

**~Miki's POV~**

Yoohoo!~ Miki here! Now we are about to have a super fantabulous time here! Right now, I am being carried by someone cosplaying as Tamaki, and if anyone forgot, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Oooohhh boy. I've been carried about twice before this one.

"Dude, can you, like, put me down?" I asked. The guy dressing as Tamaki put me down and pouted.

"Haruhiii!" he whined. As soon as he put me down, I heard a voice. A _very_ familiar one.

"Miki!" yelled Miku. I whirled around to see my friend with other people around her. All cosplaying as people from the same anime. "Hey, Miki~" she said. She gestured to the people behind her. She pointed to the one dressed as Soul Eater Evans. "This is Dell.," she said. She moved on to the one dressed as Tsubaki. "This is Luka." she continued. She pointed to the one cosplaying as Death the Kid. "And this is Piko." she said. I nodded.

"I'm guessing Miku met you along the way. I'm Miki, SF-A2 Miki." I introduced. I hope they don't think my last name's too weird. It sounds so robotic….Especially the one named Piko. He seems kind of cute. Piko grinned.

"I like your last name, Miki. It sounds cool. Mine's Utatane." He said. I smiled at him and blushed slightly. He thinks my last name's cool? Maybe it's fate!~ Miku grinned and winked.

"Ohoho~ I see you two hit it off." Miku said. Piko and I started reddening.

"M-Miku!" we both yelled.

**~Len's POV~**

It's finally time to go home!~ And apparently, our friends made new friends. Miku and Miki met Piko, Luka, and Dell. Rei met Rui, Ren, and Lin. And Rinto was stalking Rin? I knew he was overprotective, but to a stalker level! Anyways, we're all walking home together. ALL of us, Rui, Dell, Piko, EVERYONE. I was giving Rin a piggyback ride, Kaito was eating ice cream, Miku and Mikuo were having an argument about leeks, Rui and Rei were talking like the normal people they are, Dell was lighting a cigarette (He must be waaay older than us, or he's underage and smoking.), Piko and Miki were shyly holding hands (Ohoho, we're going to have another couple in our group soon~), Luka was reading a book while walking (THAT'S DANGEROUS. WHAT IF WE HAVE TO CROSS A STREET, AND A CAR HITS HER?), Ren and Lin were having a very heated argument about who would win in an arm wrestling match (_VERY_ heated, they're close to wrestling on the sidewalk for it.) Nero was teasing Neru, and Teto and Gumi were talking about this guy named Bob (Did we meet him at some time or something?) Alright, we're at Rei's house, and then, while we're saying goodbye, he grabs my arm, and pulls me into his house!

"Hey Rei, umm… why're you dragging me into your house?" I asked. He laughed nervously.

"You have to pick up that game you let me borrow, right, Len?" he said, looking anxious.

"What? I didn't let you borro—" I started, but Rei dragged me into the house before I could finish.

"LEN, I THINK I LIKE RUI." he exclaimed. …..What?

"Well, yeah, it's obvious." I said. The look on his face was priceless! It looked like dis: O0O

And my face looked like dis: xD

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup." I said. His face reddened.

**FINALLY DONE! God, that took me forever. OVER 6000 WORDS! THAT'S A NEW RECORD FOR ME! Anyways~ Ok, viewers~ If you remember who everyone cosplayed as in this chapter WITHOUT looking back, I'll…..let you help with my next chapter~ No sneak peeks, since I'm out of ideas, and that's why I'll let you help me with my next chapter. XD Or, you know what, you don't have to remember who they are, just help me, my brain's drained from this chapter. XD **


	5. 5 The Plan

**YOOHOO!~ This is RinLenLove4427 reporting for duty!~ Sorry for updating late~ I've been really busy lately. I would like to give a thanks to FruitPudding because he/she gave a big help!~ Other readers, you can continue giving ideas, just PM me. I'll come to you guys when I have writer's block. XD Oh! And a thanks to RPR, since they gave me one too. :D Thanks guys! Enjoy! Oh, FruitPudding, Ill use your idea in the...8th chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I will never own Vocaloid in any way.-insert sobbing in corner-**

** This takes place in the next day, guys~**

** ~Rin's POV~**

Haaaaah!~ Comiket was awesome, despite the fact that my overprotective brother stalked me creepily dressed as Keroro. And I got a boatload of manga and merchandise! Happy dance!

"Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-po~" my phone sang. Ah! My phone! I opened it up.

"I got a text," I said.

To: RinnyOK

From: NotAShota

Hey, Rin. How much manga did you get this year? 120203934565876, I guessing? And what's up with your screen name? RinnyOK?

I laughed.

To: NotAShota

From: RinnyOK

Rinny Orange Kagamine~ :D Don't you think it's cute? :3 And for your information, YesYouAreAShota, I only bought 898372389.

…..JK, I only bought 39.

I texted back and waited for a response.

** ~A Couple Minutes Later~**

Uwah, he hasn't responded yet. I'll just read some of my newly bought manga while I'm waiting~ I grabbed a Sgt. Frog manga off my bedside table and started reading.

"Ichibanme Arisu wa isamashiku ken wo katate ni fushigi no kuni~" my phone rang. (**A/N: Alice Human Sacrifice, yo. Oh, and Rin will be talking during the text conversation so everything Rin's saying is in bold.)**

Teto! I scrambled out of bed and grasped my phone.

To: RinnyOK

From: Tetotetotetobread

RINNNNNYYYYYY!1111ONE! I HAVE A PLAN! A TETO PLAN! WE MUST GET THESE POOR SOULS TOGETHER!

REI+RUI=HAPPINESS :D

MIKI+PIKO=FLUFFLINESS :3

MIKU+MIKUO=LEEK COUPLE :)

ME+SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, ZERO KIRYU, KANAME KURAN, AND ALL THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB=ULTIMATE HAPPINESS THAT'LL CAUSE PEOPLE TO PUKE RAINBOWS AND POOP UNICORNS WHILE HUGGING A CLOUD :D

**I burst out in laughter. Teto can be TOO crazy sometimes, but amusing at the same time~ Plus, I agree with having to get those three couples together~ I texted her back.**

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: RinnyOK

Alright, I agree with the first 3 couples, but…..NO WAY I'M HANDING OVER ALL THE HOT ANIME DUDES OVER TO YOUUUUU!DX

**Alright, since we have to devise a plan, we need the others in this.**

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: RinnyOK

GROUP TEXT CONVERSATION! INVITE ALL THE OTHERS, EXCEPT MIKI, PIKO, REI, RUI, MIKU, AND MIKUO! NOW!

**I responded to Teto. Haaah, it feels good to text in caps for a while….Ah! I got texts back.**

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

omg, i totally agree! they should totaly like hook up! neru approves! :D

To: Group Chat

From: AISUUUUU

Yeah, we should do that! Let's start with Piko and Miki.

To: Group Chat

From: Gumilikecarrots

YES! WE SHOULD, TETO-CHAN! WONDERFUL IDEA!

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

-nodnod- yeah, we should pair them up. it sounds like a great idea! maybe next time, u'll hook up me and little tsundere? ;)

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

who're u calling lttl tsundere u idiot ):

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

i'm calling u my little tsundere, little tsundere~ ;D

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

Guys, stop the lover's quarrel. We'll discuss your relationship later.

To: Group Chat

From: NotAShota

Well, they seem to like each other already. Might as well.

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

I-IT IS NOT A L-LOVER'S QUARREL!

_**'It is so a lover's quarrel.' **_**I thought.**

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

awww~ little tsundere is stuttering even though we're texting, that's so cute~

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

SH-SHUT UP!

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

she's correct. we were having a lover's quarrel but it's ok since lover's quarrels strengthen our love~ :D *hearts*

**NotATsundere has exited the conversation.**

** Shoot. We're going to need her.**

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

NERO! YOU BETTER GET HER BACK, WE NEED HER TEXTING AND GOSSIPING SKILLS!

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

awww…she left...ok i'll get her.

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

Alright, people. Back to our conversation about the others.

To: Group Chat

From: AISUUUUU

So what's our plaaaan?~ :)

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

WELL YOU'RE RIGHT, KAITO. WE SHOULD START WITH PIKO AND MIKI. I'M GOING TO NEED SUNGLASSES, A HAT, A TICKET TO FUNLAND, AND SOME PAPER AND PENCILS. AND A COUPON FOR PARTY CITY.

To: Group Chat

From: NotAShota

….What?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

WHAT? DO YOU WANT ME TO WORK MY MAGIC OR NOT?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

Oh shoot, she texted me.

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

Who? Miki?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

-nodnod- ._. She wants to hang out at 2. –lightbulb-I HAVE AN IDEA! I CAN REPLY YES, AND HAVE LEN CALL PIKO AND ASK HIM TO HANG OUT AND THEN ME AND LEN WILL "TAKE RAINCHECKS" AND THEN THEY'LL MEET AND HANG OUT FOR THE DAY, IT'S PERFECT I TELL YOU, PERFECT!

**That IS perfect. Teto, you and your matchmaking mind.**

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

i'm back u miss me?

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

i would hav if i didnt come and get u. ;D

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

….do u want me 2 leave again?

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

Guys. Let's focus on our friends' beautiful future relationships. Now Teto, that means you don't need those things anymore right? But then again, we should have a backup plan, in case that one doesn't work. OK, THAT'S OUR BACKUP PLAAAAN!~:) Now where're we gonna get all that stuff?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

Non non, I just remembered that I know a guy who can get me that stuff~ ^ ^

To: Group Chat

From: NotAShota

…You're not in some type of stalker gang, are you?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

…..Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.

To: Group Chat

From: AISUUUUU

Hey Teto, this won't get us arrested right?

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

…..

To: Group Chat

From: Gumilikecarrots

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: NotAShota

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: AISUUUUU

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: NeruIsMyTsundere

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: NotATsundere

TETO

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

Wellll….

To: Group Chat

From: Cherryzzz

Hey guys, what're we talking about? :)

**Aw shizz.**

To: Group Chat

From: RinnyOK

….O-O

To: Group Chat

From: AISUUUUU

We're screwed.

To: Group Chat

From: Tetotetotetobread

….ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION! RESUME ON FB!D:

**Tetotetotetobread has exited the conversation**

**RinnyOK has exited the conversation**

**NotAShota has exited the conversation**

**NotATsundere has exited the conversation**

**AISUUUUU has exited the conversation**

**Gumiikecarrots has exited the conversation**

**NeruIsMyTsundere has exited the conversation**

To: Group Chat

From: Cherryzzz

…..Guys?

**~Miki's POV~**

Haaah~ That was a nice long shower. I rubbed my hair with the towel. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and texted Teto while sitting in my spinning chair.

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: Cherryzzz

Hey, Teto, wanna hang out at 2 today?

I waited for a reply.

"_Kiss, kiss, fall in love!" _my phone sang. My phooone~ I swiped it off my thigh.

To: Cherryzzz

From: Tetotetotetobread

Sure. It's 1:30 right now, right? Das cool, das cool, meet me in front of the park sign, 'kay? :)

Oh that sounds nice!~ I wonder what we'll do…maybe go to the arcade and fight random people on Street Fighter! Yeah, that sounds nice.

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: Cherryzzz

Great!~ See you in front of the park sign! :D

I pressed send and spun around in my spinning chair.

"Wheeeee!" I exclaimed while spinning.

"Really, Miki?" I heard a voice at my doorway. I stopped spinning for a moment, and felt really dizzy. I waited for my head to stop spinning and focused my view on the person, or people, considering that I see four people at my doorway, or maybe I'm just seeing quadruple. My vision finally returned to normal after a couple more seconds. It was Mikio, my 17 year old, older brother, and Iroha, my 12 year old, younger sister.

"Do you guys knock? What if I was changing, and you guys just walked in on me while I'm half naked?" I said, crossing my arms. Mikio blushed. I rolled my eyes, boys and their hormones.

"Well, we came up here to ask if you had a hot glue gun we could use," Iroha told me. Hot glue gun?

"For what?" I asked my siblings.

"It's for this art project Iroha has to work on, and I don't trust her with a hot glue gun, so I'm gluing the stuff," Mikio said. Iroha crossed her arms as well and pouted.

"I'm practically a teenager, I can handle a hot glue gun," she said to Mikio.

I nodded. "Yeah, and plus, if _you're _gluing all the stuff, aren't _you_ doing the work for her?" I asked my older brother. He looked up to the ceiling and considered my theory. He made a little angry noise and put his hands up.

"Whatever, just give me the glue gun," he said and outstretched his hand. I sighed and gave him the glue gun that was sitting on my desk. Mikio thanked me and ran out of my room with Iroha. I grabbed my brush and started brushing my wet hair, wincing whenever I encountered a knot.

"Ow, ow, ow, **OW**," I said when I tried to untangle a _huge_ knot. Dear Kami, this hurts! I brushed the stupid knot for a couple more minutes until it was finally smoothened out. I sighed in relief. I began brushing my long red hair again.

"OW!" I shouted when I came across another knot. Sigh….I brushed it out furiously, practically pulling out my hair until the damn knot untangled.

"Augh," I said when I finally untangled the resistant knot.

**~A Couple Minutes Later~**

I finally finished brushing my hair and started digging through my closet. I'm just meeting up with Teto (**AN: OR NOT. :D**), so I don't have to dress up. I put on a plain red T-shirt and some baggy black shorts. I brushed through my hair swiftly to check for tangles I missed earlier, then ran out of my room to put my shoes on.

"Where're you going?" Mikio asked with my mom behind him, making lunch.

"I'm going to go hang out with Teto," I answered. Mom looked away from the cutting board and looked at me.

"So you're not going to be home for lunch?" my mom asked. I nodded.

"I'll probably eat lunch with Teto," I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, dear, have fun!~" she said and resumed cutting up carrots. I quickly put on my black converse and ran out the door.

'_Park, park, park….PARK!' _I thought while looking for the park and Teto.

"Teto!" I shouted, looking around. She said to meet her at the park sign…Hmm….I don't see Teto, but I do see someone _very_ familiar. Short snow white hair, one blue eye, one green eye. girlish…..This ring a bell for anyone else? And he's fighting with a tree branch. "Piko?" I asked the white haired boy wearing a white T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. He was fiddling with his ahoge and the tree branch. It appears he got it stuck in there. I giggled.

"Len, what took you so lo—" he started, turned his head around, and saw me. "Oh. Hey, Miki. What're you doing here? Have you seen Len around?" I shook my head, messing up my neatly brushed hair.

"No. Have you seen Teto? She told me to meet her here," I told him. He shook his head also, making the tree branch shake also. He made a frustrated noise and continued playing with the tree branch, trying to free his ahoge. I giggled again and leaned over him so I could untangle his hair. I glanced down at Piko and instead of seeing his face, I saw a tomato. With eyes. No, wait, that IS his face. Maybe he has a fever? I paused from my tree branch untangling duties and touched his forehead, concerned. His face was _really_ warm. "Have you caught a cold, Piko?" I asked him. His face grew redder and he shook his head, making the tree branch shiver. I continued untangling his ahoge. Piko sat there patiently while I was untangli-Oh! It's good! I got it! Piko looked relieved and thanked me. Then he answered my previous question.

"No, I haven't. Len told me to meet him here too," Piko said. Hmmm….the gears in my head started turning. No, there are no actual gears in my head, I'm not a robot, like my last name implies. Len told him to meet him here too? Interesting….

"_Kiss, kiss, fall in love!"_ a voice sang out from my pocket. I blushed. Not the best ringtone to play when you're in front of a nice guy you met yesterday. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened it up.

To: Cherryzzz

From: Tetotetotetobread

Hey, Miki. I can't make it. It's my cousin's birthday, hope you aren't too bummed. :( I'm sowwy.

I sighed.

To: Tetotetotetobread

From: Cherryzzz

It's fine. Say happy birthday to your cousin for me~

I closed my phone and sighed.

"_Piko Piko Legend of the Night!"_ sang Piko's pocket. He blushed as well and glared at his pocket, as if cursing it. He whipped his phone out, sighed, and typed a reply. I'm guessing that was Len texting him and telling him that he couldn't make it. He turned to me. With his blue and green eyes staring at me, I felt slightly embarrassed and blushed bright red.

"Since Len and Teto ditched us, let's go together," he said, smiling. My face grew redder as he said that. I nodded and smiled shyly at him. "How about we go to Tea Cozy Café?" he asked. I nodded again, my face reddening a little more. His pale cheeks were dusted with pink and my whole face was red when we started walking, side by side, to Tea Cozy Café.

**~Piko's POV~**

I sighed and stretched in my chair. I closed my eyes and thought back to Comiket.

'_That girl, Miki, seems nice…And she's pretty too. And her last name's interesting, I'd like to get to know her better…' _I thought. I have a feeling I'll see her soon….

"_Piko Piko Legend of the Night!"_ blared out my phone. Kami, I have to change my ringtone….I swiped my phone off my desk and opened it up.

To: PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight

From: NotAShota

Hey Piko. Wanna hang out today at 2? And what's up with your screen name?

To: NotAShota

From: PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight

Sure, I have nothing to do today anyways. ….Nothing. It's just a random thing that you do not need to know.

I sighed. I should really change my screen name too. He said at 2, right? I looked up at the clock. It's about 1:30 right now, might as well get ready…..I got up from my chair and grabbed a T-shirt and jeans from my closet. It's just Len, don't need to dress up or anything. I threw them on my body and jogged outside to put my shoes on.

"Onii-chan, where are you going?" I heard a voice call. I turned around to see my little brother, Ryuto, but we call him Gachapoid.

"I'm going to hang out with a friend. Stay here with Mom, got that, Gacha?" I asked my younger sibling. Gachapoid nodded and smiled.

"Have fun, Onii-chan!" he exclaimed and waved goodbye. I smiled, put my shoes on, took a last quick look at my little brother, and headed out the door. Immediately, I started worrying for my family.

'_Hmmm…maybe I should've declined and stayed with Gacha and Mom….What if a burgalar comes? Mom and Gacha aren't strong enough to defend themselves! Maybe I should head back….Oh, but I already told Len that I would come…..Agh, maybe I'll tell Len when I get there, he's probably waiting for me,'_ I thought.I began mentally pacing in my head, and walking forward to the park. I bet you're wondering, what happened to your dad? Well my dad is a lowlife scum bag who walked out on us when I was 11 and when Gacha was a couple months old. Yeah, and the bastard never came back. And you know what? I'm glad he never came back, he left Mom all alone with 2 kids living in a crummy apartment. Nice guy, huh? Anyways, so I became the man of the family and had to work and beg.

Our family life isn't as bad anymore. My mom worked hard enough to afford an actual house and I'm working right now, which'll help us pay rent and bills. So, life's good. But back then, we were practically in poverty. I eventually became a pickpocket and stole money from people. It wasn't the best way to get money, but people wouldn't hire a poor eleven year old pickpocket. Unbelievable, right?

Ah! I see the park! Let's get off that depressing topic. I saw trees, playing children, and the park sign, but no Len. I sighed. Seriously? I sat on the stout brick wall behind the park sign and let the trees behind me block the sun from burning my neck. I suddenly felt a tug from above.

"Huh?" I said. I glanced up and saw that my ahoge got stuck in a tree branch. I sighed again. Great. Just great. I grabbed my tangled hair piece and tried to get it out of the blasted tree branch. "Agh. Why did this stupid tree branch have to appear?" I asked, and fiddled with the damn thing. I punched the branch of the lemon tree in frustration.

"I hope your lemon seeds felt that," I told the tree. I sighed. Great, I'm delusional. I'm talking to a freaking tree. I must not give up! Given a magical burst of energy, I developed an untangling strategy in my head while wrestling with the branch.

'_Maybe if I hit it hard enough, it'll break and magically untangle itself! Or if I just weave my hair through the leaves and tiny stumps, I'd be able to undo it,'_ I thought. Man, I'm putting way too much thought into this. Screw strategies, I'll try everything. I'll even cut off my precious ahoge if I have to. And if that doesn't work…..I'll have to get the Jaws of Life involved. Yes, I am totally serious. Ah! I hear footsteps! Finally, Len's here and he can help me untangle this! I pulled the tree branch from my ha-Wait, wait, wait, that is not Len. That's Miki! I glanced at her and pretended not to notice. Hopefully she won't recognize m-

"Piko?" she asked. Damn. I'll just pretend I thought it was Len.

"Len, what took you so lo—" I started then turned my head around and saw her. Her. From Comiket. It really is her. I acted casual. "Oh. Hey, Miki. What're you doing here? Have you seen Len around?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Have you seen Teto? She told me to meet her here," she told me. I shook my head. Bad choice. Stupid tree branch just tangled itself more just by one little shake.

"Augh!" I exclaimed and weaved my hands through the leaves and tiny stumps to try to untangle my precious ahoge. I heard Miki giggle. This is not a laughing matter! She then leaned over me and began untangling my hair from the tree branch. My face flushed instantly once she leaned over me. Her….b-words are in my face….I felt my face getting redder and hotter. Oh dear Kami, help me live through this….Stupid hormones. This wouldn't have affected me when I was 5, I would thought they were soft and squish my face in there! And I would go blame free, because I would've not known better. But am I 5? Noooo, I had to be 16 and a hormonal beast. And guess what, she leaned down even more to level with my face and touched my forehead! Touched my forehead, I tell you! My face grew even redder and warmer. God, did someone throw magma at my face or something? She asked if I had a fever, looking concerned.

I shook my head, making the tree branch shake more. Miki continued to untangle my ahoge. After a couple minutes, she untangled it. This girl has performed the impossible, somebody get her a trophy! I almost hugged her, but I resisted. I must've looked really relieved and happy, because she blushed and smiled at me. I told her that I didn't see Teto anywhere. She looked puzzled, like she was wondered why Teto ditched her.

"_Kiss, kiss, fall in love!"_ her pocket sang out. She blushed and got her phone out of her pocket. She opened up her phone and sighed then texted back a reply. She closed the phone and sighed again.

"_Piko Piko Legend of the Night!"_ my phone rang. My cheeks flared and I glared at my pocket, the location of my phone. I grabbed my phone and silenced my ringtone. I opened it up.

To: PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight

From: NotAShota

Hey, sorry Piko. But I forgot I had plans with Rin. I'm sorry, man. I promise we'll hang out some other day.

I sighed and texted back a reply.

To: NotAShota

From: PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight

Ok, it's fine. Miki just arrived and said the same thing with Teto. I'll hang with her in your stead.

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I turned to Miki, and when my eyes landed on her, she flushed. I'm probably scaring her with my hetochromatic eyes. (**AN: I probably spelled that wrong, please correct me if you can.**) I then smiled.

"Since Len and Teto ditched us, let's go together," I said, smiling at her. I saw her face redden more as she nodded and smiled shyly at me. . "How about we go to Tea Cozy Café?" I asked. Miki nodded again, her face reddening a little more. I felt my cheeks grow a little warm while Miki's hair matched her hair while we walked to the café. "So…how've you been?" I asked her. She smiled at me. I felt my face grow a little pink.

"Good, thanks for asking. How about you?" she asked, now beaming at me. I know my face must be red by now.

"Good, I guess," I answered. I looked ahead. "Oh, look. We're here," I pointed. We walked through the café doors. Miki took a big whiff.

"It smells like cinnamon and hot cocoa!~" she exclaimed happily with her cheeks flushed. I blushed too.

'_So c-cute…..'_ I thought. A lady came over to us.

"Table for two?" she asked. Miki nodded and the lady led us to a table next to a window. "Is this table okay?" she asked, holding tightly onto her tray. Miki nodded politely and sat down in the booth. I followed suit. "My name is Lola, and I will be your waitress today. What would you like?~" the waitress asked, smiling at us. "I suggest our couples' special, Lover's Cocoa and Cookies, where you guys can split a big, tall cup of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies." Miki and I blushed simultaneously. The waitress sighed dreamily. "You guys are so cute!~" she exclaimed. "Oh, and since you'll be splitting the plate of cookies and cocoa, it's half priced." Miki and I looked at each other.

"Well, since we'll be saving money, I guess we'll get it," Miki told the waitress. Lola, as she introduced herself, beamed at the both of us and went back to the kitchen.

"MIRIAM, THERE IS THE CUTEST COUPLE EVER AT TABLE 8!" we heard coming from the kitchen. We both looked at the number tag on our table. Table 8, it read. We both blushed.

"I-I guess everyone thinks we're a couple because I'm a guy, you're a girl, and we're hanging out," I said. Miki nodded, still blushing. Lola came out a couple minutes later with our order. She winked at us.

"Enjoy!~" she told us and skipped back to the kitchen. Miki and I took simultaneous sips from the hot cocoa, forcing us to looking into each other's eyes. You know, I never noticed that Miki's eyes shone like rubies…..

"His eyes are so pretty….." I heard her mumble. I blushed, and she did too once she realized I heard. We both drew back from the cup and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I took an occasional bite of the cookie while glancing back and forth from the cookie, Miki, and the window. Miki nibbled on hers cutely-Wait, did I just say cutely? She looked up from her cookie and I chuckled. She had cookie crumbs all over her mouth. I grabbed my napkin and leaned over to her side of the table and dabbed at her mouth. Suddenly, I felt something push me from behind and I careened in something soft…..I felt some slight pressure on my lips…..I opened my eyes and saw Miki's red face right on front of me. OH MY GOD, I'M KISSING MIKI. Why can't I pull my lips away? Miki's eyes turned hazy and I closed my eyes and pulled Miki's face closer to mine. Her soft lips kissed me back and then we had to pull away from air. I heard several squeals and something beeping. I glance behind me and saw an image of a red drill for an instant until it disappeared. Red drill-? Teto. I turned back to Miki and saw her touching her lips.

"P-Piko….." she said.

"I-I'm sorry! Someone pushed me! You can hit me now," I exclaimed, bracing myself for a punch. Instead of the hard impact of a fist, I felt soft lips on my own.

**Teto's POV**

I smirked. Mission accomplished. Next assignment, Rei and Rui.

**YAAAAAAY!~ I FINISHED, FINALLY! I loved typing this chapter~ Especially the fluff on Miki and Piko's date~ :D But I seriously was suffocating from le fluff. –sighs-This chapter was long, over 4000 words. :) Whatever, I had fun. Sorry for not updating in like, 4 days. I had a lot of my schedule.**


	6. 6 The Plan: PART 2

**Wazzups, guys. This is the sixth chapter already~ :) I should be practicing on my guitar right now, but I love you guys too much, so I'm writing this instead~ And I just remembered I forgot to give a challenge last chapter in my author's note. Dammit. So to make up for it, I'm giving two challenges this chapter. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, two. Oh, and I made a mistake. Sorry FruitPudding, I'll use your idea in Chapter 9, not 8. My bad. Enjoy~**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except the plot.**

** ~Teto's POV~**

**Assignment: Get Miki and Piko Together: SUCCESS**

** Assignment: Get Rei and Rui Together: IN PROGRESS**

** Assignment: Get Mikuo and Miku Together: FUTURE**

This is the progress of our beautiful plans so far. Pushing Piko into Miki is one of the best things I've ever done. Now it's time to contact the others to discuss our plan about Rei and Rui. And since Piko and Miki are already a couple, they shall help us in our plans~

To: AISUUUUU, NeruIsMyTsundere, NotATsundere, NotAShota, RinnyOK, Gumilikecarrots, Cherryzzz, PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight

GUYS, WE NEED TO DISCUSS RUI AND REI'S FUTURE TOGETHER. MEET ME AT TEA COZY CAFÉ. RIGHT NOW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TAKING A DUMP, OR VISITING YOUR GRANDPA RIGHT NOW, WIPE YOUR ASS, AND TELL GRAMPS THAT YOU'RE BUSY. GO THERE NOW.

I looked up at the clock. It's 2:38 right now, I better get a move on. I threw on a grey T-shirt and pulled up my pajama bottoms. Yes, I'm going out in my pajama pants. I burst out the door.

"HIYAAAAA!" I yelled. Then I heard a voice coming from my front door that I left open.

"TETO KASANE, YOU FORGOT YOUR GODDAMNED SHOES!" I heard my mom yell. What? I looked down to see my feet, now black and grey with dirt. Whoops. I ran back to my house to put on my sneakers. My mom looked at me with an annoyed look. I gave her a sheepish look and ran out the house again, WITH my sneakers on.

"TO TEA COZY CAFÉ!" I yelled, running to the said place. A lot of people gave me weird looks. Probably stunned by my godly looks and my awesomeness has caused them to give me weird looks.

I bet they're thinking, _'Why is that girl so awesome?' _I continued running until I saw Tea Cozy Café.

"AHA!" I shouted and sprinted through the doors of the café. I was instantly greeted by the aroma of hot cocoa and cinnamon. I took in a big whiff. Haaaah~ The sweet smell of romance.

"How many people?" the blonde waitress asked. I counted all the people I'm discussing this with in my head.

'_Let's see….Me, Rin, Gumi, Kaito, Len, Piko, Miki, Neru, and Nero.' _I thought. "Nine people, please," I told the waitress. While she was guiding me to the table, she kept glancing back at me. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR.

"My name is Miriam, and I will be your server today. What would you li—?" she started. "Hey, aren't you the one who pushed that adorable boy into that adorable girl?" I nodded.

"The one and only!" I exclaimed and pounded my fist against my chest proudly. Oww….Being a girl, that was not the best choice…I rubbed my chest sorely and nodded. "Yup, that's me," I told Miriam. She squealed.

"Oh my goodness, you're amazing! I've read this is a fanfiction once! Hey, do you have any other plans for…." She continued rambling. I grinned. Then, while Miriam and I were chatting, I heard the door open, revealing a sleepy Kaito, an energetic Rin dragging a tired Len, a carrot eating Gumi, a sleepy Miki leaning onto a smiling Piko, a texting Neru, and a smirking Nero.

"Guys! Over heeeree!" I yelled and waved them over.

'OH MY GOODNESS, IT'S THEEEEEM!~" I heard a female voice squeal from the kitchen. I saw Lola rushing out of the kitchen and squeezing the life out of Miki and Piko. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUUUTE!~" she exclaimed. Miki woke up from her sleepy state and tried to get out of Lola's death grip.  
"Lola, stop trying to kill my friends," I told her. Lola let go of Miki and Piko and smiled widely. My friends walked over to the table Miriam led me to and sat down. As soon as we all sat down, Kaito dropped his head onto the table and started catching up on sleep. Neru smacked him upside the head and he woke up.

"Huh, wha?" he said, sitting up. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going to discuss Rei and Rui's relationship!" I exclaimed. Kaito perked up a bit at the sound of helping his friends, but still looked sleepy.

"But why so earlyyy?" he whined.

"It's almost three," Neru deadpanned.

"Well, it's Sunday. Let me enjoy my weekend," Kaito pouted, crossing his arms. Enjoy your weekend? By sleeping all day? Way to live life to the fullest. I sighed. Bakaito….I slammed my hand on the table. Oww….It hurt, but I ignored the pain.

"OK! So I have devised a plan to get Rui and Rei together," I said and laid down the paper that had my plan written on it. I looked at the other's reactions. Gumi squealed, Neru nosebleeded and fell to the ground, Nero looked away and picked up Neru, Len twitched, Rin stared at it with sparkling eyes, Piko covered Miki's eyes and his as well, and Kaito looked disgusted. "What's wrong with you guys? It's just my pl—" I started, then saw the paper I put on the table. It was _not_ my plan, but the picture I always keep with me of Sebastian Michaelis pinning down Ciel Phantomhive….Well don't I feel sheepish. I blushed, folded the picture, and put it back in my pocket.

"My bad. HERE'S the plan," I said, laying down the real plan. Neru's passed out, though. "NERU!" I yelled and snapped my fingers. She stayed asleep.

"Let me handle this," Nero said. He swiped Neru's phone from her hands and waved it in front of her face. "Little Tsundere~ Phone~" he cooed. Neru woke up instantly.

"I'M UP!" she yelled and grabbed her precious phone. I sighed.

"Thanks Nero. Anyways, so our plan is that one of us writes a note to Rui to meet us here and signs it as Rei. Then we give it to Rui. And then, we get Rei and tell him he set up a date with Rui and tell him to come here. Knowing Rei, he should still be sleeping right now. And then, BAM! Instant love!~" I rambled and took a deep breath. Whew! That took a lot of air! After saying my long, beautiful plan, Kaito raised his hand.

"Wait, how'll we get into Rei's house? And who'll be writing the note?" he asked. I held up a copy of Rei's house keys and a note written up in Rei's handwriting.. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Seriously, are you in a stalker gang?" Len asked. I glanced around, trying to avoid answering the question. Wellllll…

_~Flashback~_

"_Ted! Did you make a copy of Rei's keys? And get that note written down?" I said to my fellow stalker. He nodded. I could barely make out the shape of his body in the dark warehouse._

"_Yeah, I got it." Ted said. Then my fellow stalkers, Defoko, Momo, Ruko, Ritsu, Taya, Sora, Sara, Sai, and Rook came out. I high fived them. "Ok guys, it's time to say the pledge." Ted announced. We all put our hands on our hearts._

"_I pledge allegiance to the leader of the League of Stalkers, and to the republic for which it stands, one league of stalkers under our leader, indivisible, with stalkerness and creepiness for all," we all stated._

"_Hey guys. Got a new assignment. Ted copied my client's keys and his handwriting. I'm out, men." I said, grabbing the keys and note. "Bye bye, Teddy~" I said and tippy toed up to kiss his cheek, then ran off._

I have to keep the League of Stalkers a secret, so we don't get discovered. We're not official,, but we will be!

"Pft! Of course not! I just have connections!" I exclaimed, waving my hands. Everyone looked relieved. "Anyways~ Let's go to Rei's house!" I ran out the door with everyone trailing behind me.

**~20 Minutes of Running Later~**

Haaaah!~ That was a good run! We finally arrived at Rei's house! I looked behind me to see everyone _walking_. WHO WALKS NOWADAYS? RUN, MAGGOTS, RUN!

"What're you doing? RUUUUUUNN!" I yelled at them. They continued walking. Oh come on! They finally got here a million years later. I got out the keys, unlocked the door, and tiptoed in.

"Teto, I'm starting to think you have experience in this," Nero remarked. Hehe. What makes you say that, Nero? I pretended to ignore him and opened the door.

"Wait, wouldn't his parents be home?" Len asked. I shook my head.

"His parents are on a business trip right now in Saitama," I explained. I then felt a tug on my arm. I looked behind me to see a scared looking Kaito pulling on my wrist. "What?" I asked. Kaito started to sweat nervously.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone here….." he mumbled. WHAT? DOES HE NOT WANT REI AND RUI TO HAVE A BEAUTIFUL FUTURE WITH BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN?

"Why not?" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Rin shushed.

"I-It's because R-Rei has really bad waking habits, and he's super grouchy when someone wakes him up, I've heard stories of his wrath! PEOPLE DON'T TELL STORIES WITHOUT A REASON!" he yelled. I'm pretty sure people tell stories for no reason, like when they're bored.

"SHHHHH!" we all shushed. "Kaito, stop yelling!" we exclaimed.

"Wait, bad waking habits? It's past 3, are you sure he's still asleep?" Rin asked. Len nodded.

"If Kaito can sleep all day, Rei can sleep past 3," Len said.

Kaito stopped yelling and resorted to running around in circles, whispering, "What do we do, what do we do, what do we dooooo?" I sighed and ran up the stairs to Rei's room. Kaito overreacts too much.

"C'mon guys," I told the others. Almost all of them followed me up the stairs, except Kaito who had to be dragged by Len, Rin, and Nero. Being the expert stalker I am, I know that Rei's room is at the left end of the hall. Running to his room, I checked my pocket to see if the note has fallen out of not. Not. That's reassuring. I kicked open the door and heard a groan in response.

"REI, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!" I yelled as the others were crowding into the room.

"AH!" Kaito shouted when he noticed Rei stirring and hid behind Len. "HIDE ME!"

"His attitude can't be that ba—" Len started, but got cut off by a flying pillow hitting his face. He fell back on top of Kaito who was standing behind him.

"ACK!" Kaito exclaimed when Len collapsed on top of him and fell to the floor. He groaned and rubbed his head. "This is Comiket all over again…." I heard him mumble. Rei slowly rose from his mattress and turned his head eerily to us.

"What….the hell….do you guys want?" he asked in a low, menacing tone.

"EEP!" I heard Kaito squeak behind me from the floor. Wimp. I boldly walked to Rui's future husband. Rei shot daggers at me. Not literally, in the glaring way, but I bet he wishes he could shoot daggers at me for waking me up. I didn't waver from his glare of malice. Muahaha, because I'm awesome like that. His eyes were still glazed with sleep and were drooping slightly.

"…..So….what….do you….want…?" he asked, practically comatose. I sighed. Hopefully, he wasn't too bright when he's half asleep.

"We came here to wake you up for your date with Rui~" I said while the others nodded behind me. Rei looked confused slightly.

"Date? With Rui?" he slurred, still groggy. I nodded furiously.

"Yeah! Don't you remember? You sent a note to Rui yesterday about meeting her at Tea Cozy Café," I told the very sleepy Rei. He made a face of realization as if he remembered that he did such a thing.

"Oh yeah, I did," Rei said, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Good thing Rei wasn't the smartest cookie in the jar when he's half asleep. I nodded again. He looked at me for assistance.

"GO GET READY!" everybody shouted. Rei nodded and sluggishly got off his messy, unmade bed. He trudged to his closet and turned to us.

"What?" Rin asked, helping Len up from Kaito's body.

"Get out so I can change," Rei told us, looking slightly more awake.

"But we need to see if you choose the right clothing for your date!" Gumi exclaimed. Rei sighed and began taking off his shirt. As soon as Len got back on his feet, he covered Rin's eyes and carried her out of the room. Gumi walked out of the room, probably wanting to find more carrots. Neru blushed and walked out with her phone. Nero followed Neru out the door. Kaito eventually got up by himself and walked out of Rei's room. Piko also covered Miki's eyes and walked out. I was the only one left. Rei chose a red T-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I clicked my teeth in disapproval.

"No, no, no. This will not do," I said, unfazed by Rei being shirtless and in his boxers. I pushed him away and dug around his closet. After a couple seconds, I finally came out. Kami, I almost lost a limb, digging around in there. I pulled out a plain white T-shirt, a black flannel, and slightly faded black skinny jeans.

"This you will wear," I announced. He sighed and grabbed the clothes out of my hands. He put on the T-shirt and flannel, and pulled up the skinny jeans. He made a grunt of approval and turned to me for final decisions. I nodded and pushed him out the door.

"NOW GO, LOVER BOY!" I yelled.

"Ah! W-Wait!" he stuttered. Ohoho~ Rei stuttering?~ He must really like this girl. "Teto!" he exclaimed. C'mon, calm down, Reirei. I pulled Kaito, Len, and Rin to me to talk to them. Kaito had to lean down in order to hear my whispered order. Damn him and his tallness.

"Ok, guys. I need you to deliver this," I whispered, holding up the note I had Ted write for me in Rei's handwriting and a piece of paper that had Rui's address on it in small kanji. "To Rui's house. Got it?" They all nodded. Len grabbed the note and Rin grabbed the paper with Rui's address on it and stealthily snuck out without Rei noticing. Sneaky~ They grow up so fast! Maybe I can recruit for my little stalker gang. If they become more careful. They should've put on gloves, so nobody can track down your finger prints! Duh! But still, I might recruit them…

**~Rei's POV~ (AN: I just realized I forgot to make Rei brush his teeth. XD Just pretend he did.)**

Teto pushed me out of my room.

"Ah! W-Wait!" I yelled. Did I just stutter? Rui has changed me too much, but in a slightly good way. "Teto!" I exclaimed as she continued pushing me to the front door. Let me put on my shoes, woman! Teto seemed to read my mind and stopped me at the front door. I turned around to the shoe rack where we keep all of our shoes. Fancy, right? I grabbed my sneakers and put them on. Then, I ran out the door. Time for my date with Rui. I looked behind me. No more Teto. Woo hoo. I walked to Tea Cozy Café with my hands in my pockets. Sigh….

I may not sound or look like it, but I'm really looking forward hanging out with Rui, I wonder how I forgot about it…..I thought long and hard about when I asked Rui out. Hmmm…..

I thought about all my times with Rui.

(**AN: He's recalling a bunch of different memories, not one big memory. If it confuses you a bit, don't worry, I got kinda confused )**

_"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking." I said. I took in her appearance, she had golden eyes, like mine, but kinder and softer, and I can see black hair peeking out of her wig. She looked strangely like me. Even with her costume and makeup on, I can tell she's pretty even without the makeup._

_"No, it's fine. It was an accident." she said. She outstretched her hand. "I'm Rui, Rui Kagene and these are my cousins, Ren and Lin Haine." she said and gestured to the two people behind her._

_"I'm Rei Kagene. Nice to meet you, Rui-san, Lin-san, Ren-san.." I introduced myself and bowed. _

_"Hey, your name is Rei Kagene, right?" Rui asked. I nodded. "Cool! We have the same last name! You seem nice, Rei. Did you come alone?" she asked. I shook my head._

_I felt something tickling my neck, and I turned around. It was Rui, looking over my shoulder, giggling._

_"Reirei-chan? You have interesting friends~" she said, amused by Mikuo's antics. She clapped her hands. "Alright! From now on, I'm calling you Reirei-chan!~" she announced. What? Nononononono. I shook my head. "Reirei-chan~ Aren't you going to reply to your 'interesting' friend?" Rui asked. I nodded._

_"Then, want to come and hang with us, Reirei-chan, since you came alone?" Rui asked while Lin was giving her brother a noogie. I nodded again._

_"Sure, I'm not doing much around here anyways. And don't call me Reirei-chan." I said. Rui smiled widely and took my hand with hers. I blushed a little, and I can see that she's blushing a little too._

I smiled at the moments with Rui I thought about. I don't remember when I asked her out for a date, but whatever. I like Rui, a lot. And I really want to- Ah! I see Tea Cozy Café! I see Rui walking towards the café. I started running towards the her.

"Hey! Rui!" I yelled.

**~Rui's POV~ **

"RUI, WAKE UP!" I heard a voice call. I groaned and rolled over so I wasn't lying on my side anymore. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see an irritated Ren at my doorway. Augh. Not now. Oh, did I mention that my cousins live with me? I closed my eyes and cuddled further into my blanket. Ren groaned and grabbed my blanket and pulled it off of my now shivering body.

"Reeeen!" I whined, crossing my arms to try to preserve my precious body heat.

"C'mon. Get up, it's already like almost 1," he told me. He gave me back my blanket and leaned against my doorway.

"What do you still want?" I asked. He crossed his arms.

"I need to check that you don't go back to sleep. It's your turn to fetch the mail," my cousin told me. Augh, again? I thought I got it yesterday. I hesitantly stood up from my warm bed and trudged to the cold, tile covered bathroom. I shivered once I took a step in there. Damn, it's like a meat locker in here. I finally got to the sink and slowly brushed my teeth and walked out when I finished. Agh, now I have to go out to get the mail…

I walked outside to our mailbox. I opened the front flap and slid the mail into my hand. I looked through them.

'_Bill, bill, bill, invitation for a date from Rei, bill—' _I started thinking. I looked at the note with Rei's handwriting on it. H-He's inviting m-me for a d-date? I felt my cheeks flare. I'm wide awake now. It says to meet him at Tea Cozy Café at 3:30. I ran inside and looked at the clock. Ok, it's only 1:00 right now. Time to take a quick shower!~ I rushed to my room to grab my clothes for when I get out. I might as well change into my clothes for my date if I'm going to be changing. I quickly grabbed a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. While I was sprinting to the bathroom, I bumped into my other cousin, Lin.

"Watch it, Rui!" she exclaimed. I shouted sorry to her when I closed the bathroom door. I undressed and jumped into the tub. I turned on the water, expecting warm water, but what do I get? Water transported from Antarctica.

"GUAH!" I yelled, feeling the cold sting of freezing water on my bare skin. I officially have no body heat left. I frantically changed temperatures and the Antarctica water turned into molten lava.

"OUCH!" I squeaked , backing away from the water. I'm going to get a second degree burn like this. I carefully reached for the knob that changes the temperature of the water, making sure I don't burn myself. I reached a little further and felt a drop of burning water hit my wet arm. I winced and grit my teeth. I need to change the water! I finally felt the knob and turned it to the right temperature. The lava turned into warm water. I sighed in relief. Finally. Now I really need a shower, that hot water and trying to reach the knob has made me sweaty. I began wetting my hair and shampooing it.

**~20 Minutes Later~**

Haaaah~ That was a good shower. I walked out of the bathroom in my clothes and began brushing and blow drying my wet hair.

"Kabasoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou," I sang while blow drying my hair. (**AN: Magnet~**) After blow drying, I brushed my hair again to check for tangles I didn't smoothen out earlier.

"**OW**!" I screeched when I encountered a large knot. How'd I miss this one? I roughly went through the knot with my brush. After 5 painful minutes of knot undoing, I finally untangled the stupid thing. Being already changed, I ran out the door to get my shoes. Ren and Lin were wrestling near the door. Sigh, these two fight too much. Lin pinned Ren down with a smirk and turned to me.

"Hey Rui. What're you dressed up for?" Lin asked me.

"I have a date," I said proudly and put on my blue converse.

"What?" Ren asked from below Lin and pushed his twin off of him. "With who? What's his name? Does he have a criminal record?" I sighed. Ren's my cousin, but ever since my parents died, he and Lin have been acting like overprotective siblings, especially Ren.

"With Reirei-chan," I told my cousin and handed him the note I got from Rei. "He does not have a criminal record, and you know that, Ren!"

"Oh, Rei. Ok then," Ren said and handed back the invitation. Lin got up from the ground.

"But if Rei hurts you in any way, tell him he has 3 seconds to run," Lin said, cracking her knuckles. I sweatdropped. Oi….

"Anyways, I'll be going now!~" I exclaimed and went out the door. Fresh air!~ I strolled to Tea Cozy Café, with a light breeze blowing through my hair. I sighed. This date is going to be awesome!~ The thought of Rei and I dating made me blush.

'_What would happen if we became a c-couple?'_ I thought.

_**~Rui's Imagination~**_

"_Honey Sweetiekins!~" I exclaimed. Rei appeared with a bouquet of flowers._

"_I'm here, Sweetie Bearykins~" he said. He gave me the bouquet and a teddy bear he was hiding behind his back. "I got these for our 1 month anniversary~" he told me._

"_These are lovely, Honey Sweetiekins!" I said and hugged him. He pecked me on the cheek._

"_There's something I'd like to ask you," Rei said with a serious look. _

"_What is it?" I asked. He took something out of his pocket and kneeled down on one leg. I gasped._

"_Rui Kagene, will you marry me?" he asked with a dreamy look on his face. I burst into tears of joy and nodded._

"_Yes!" I exclaimed and hugged him._

_~Years Later~_

_I was holding a child in my arms._

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, TOO FAR. Just thinking about it is making my face grow hotter and redder. I shook my head furiously.

'_N-No! We would get m-married! W-What was I th-thinking?' _I thought. I touched my cheeks and tried to get them to cool down. My extremely warm cheeks made my warm hands seem cold. Ah! I see Tea Cozy Café!~ I checked my watch. 3:19! I quickened my pace and then hear a voice call out my name.

"Hey! Rui!" the voice yelled. I whirled around to see Rei running towards me. Oh! Rei! I waved and smiled at him.

"Hi, Reirei-chan~" I said, calling him by my special nickname for him. His cheeks turned pink.

"Want to go inside?" Rei asked me, gesturing to the door of Tea Cozy Café.

"Well, since you invited me here, yes," I told him with a slight teasing tone. We both walked inside and were greeted by a black haired waitress.

"Hello, welcome to Tea Cozy Café," she told us with a smile on her face. "Table for 2?" We blushed and nodded.

"1st level or 2nd level?" she asked. (**AN: Oops. I forgot to mention that Tea Cozy has two floors. Very awesome café here.**)

"Umm…what do you think, Rui?" Rei asked and turned to me. I blushed when his eyes landed on me.

"U-Um, I'm ok with anything. You can choose," I told him. Rei nodded.

"2nd level please," Rei told the waitress who, according to her name tag, is named Lola.

"Right this way," Lola said as she led us to the stairs. Rei and I started following her to 2nd floor. Suddenly, my foot slipped and I started falling backward. I clenched my eyes shut, ready to feel the impact and die.

'_At least I'll be with Mom and Dad….'_ I thought.

"Rui!" I heard someone shout. I felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward. Then I felt a hand on my back and I was pressed to a warm object in front of me. My body tingled, not expecting to ram into something warm. I'm not dead? I opened my eyes slowly to see Lola smiling widely at me. Huh? I just narrowly escaped death and this woman is _smiling_ at me? I suddenly took note of whoever was holding me. If Lola's in front of me, and the only people walking up the stairs was Lola, Rei, and I. That means….

I glanced to the side and saw short black hair that matched mine tied into a messy ponytail. My face flushed red. And Rei's practically embracing me! Oh Kami-sama, help me. I unconsciously nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I glanced back and saw the tips of Rei's ears were bright red.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled into my ear. His breath tickled my ear, and I nodded, my chin bumping into his shoulder. He let out a breath, as he was holding it the whole time. He seemed to notice our hugging position and let go of me, looking embarrassed. "S-Sorry," he stuttered. His cheeks were flushed while my whole face was pink.

"I-It's okay. I actually k-kind of l-liked it…." I mumbled the last part, my face turning redder. He seemed to hear the last part, and his cheeks turned even redder. Lola squealed and clapped her hands together.

"You guys are so cute!~" she exclaimed. This just made us blush more. Kami, too much blushing! Then, while I was trying to cool down my face, Rei put his arms on my back and behind my legs and lifted me up.

"KYA!" I yelled, not expected him to do that. Rei's face had a smirk on it now, but the blush kind of ruined it. So much for trying to cool down my face. I felt my face growing warmer.

"After that near death, I'm not letting you walk up stairs ever again," he told me. Oh my. I heard squealing and a clicking sound. I turned my head from Rei's face and saw Lola taking a picture of us with a camera phone. Oh boy. She better not post that on Facebook. Lola's face has a wide grin plastered on it.

"Right this way to your table!~" she chirped. Rei carried me up the rest of the stairs and rested me on my chair when Lola showed us to the table.

"I suggest our couples' special, Lover's Cocoa and Cookies, where you guys can split a big, tall cup of hot cocoa and a plate of cookies. And it's half price since the two of you are sharing it," she told us. Both of our faces turned red.

"B-But we aren't l-lover—" I started.

"No thank you, but thanks for offering," Rei interrupted me. Lola's grin grew.

"Ok!~ So Lover's Cocoa and Cookies for you two lovebirds, got that!~" she exclaimed and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"A-Ah! Wait!" we both exclaimed. Sigh….

"MIRIAM! THERE'S ANOTHER CUTE COUPLE UPSTAIRS AT TABLE 15!" I heard from downstairs. Rei and I looked at the number tag on our table. It read Table 15…..

"A-Ah, I guess a lot of people are getting the wrong idea h-here," Rei told me with his cheeks pink. Great. When I finally manage to cool myself down, my face reddens again. Just great. Lola came back to our table with the order that we didn't mean to get. That was quick, it hasn't even been a minute yet.

"Here's your order!~" she chirped and skipped back down the stairs. I took a cookie and munched on it while Rei was drinking some hot cocoa. Well, this is awkward….

I finished my cookie and I need something to wash it down, but Rei's drinking it! !

'_RUI! MAN UP, IT'S JUST THAT A BOY YOU LIKE IS DRINKING HOT COCOA AND YOU'RE SHARING IT WITH HIM AND YOU NEED A DRINK!~'_ my conscious told me. Way to make me more nervous, Conscious. I shyly leaned slightly forward and drank out of the straw. I tried to avert my eyes, but with his own eyes gazing at me, I couldn't. I stared at his golden eyes which were identical to mine, only narrower and looked more…..what's the word? Boyish? I don't know, excuse my lack of vocabulary for describing a dude's eyes. Ummm….

Looking into them is like drowning in a pool of honey, or whatever. Sorry for not being very poetic or romantic. But it really did feel like that. I realized what I was doing, and withdrew from the cup, blushing.

"S-Sorry," I told him, fidgeting with my hands. I heard him chuckle and he leaned over the table and stared at me. What, is there something on my face? I touched my face self- consciously. He chuckled again and he leaned even further, so our noses were touching. "U-Um," I stuttered, feeling my cheeks grow warm. He was so close, I bet he could hear my heartbeat. And guess what he did? He licked my upper lip then kissed me! KISSED ME! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, KAMI-SAMA, HELP MEEEEEE! I gasped and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue in. My eyes widened. I then taste something sweet and creamy. Huh? I glanced down at the hot chocolate and saw a large portion of the whipped cream gone. I mentally gasped.

He licked whipped cream off my upper lip. I realize that Rei is still violating my mouth, so I kiss him back, with passion. He seems pleased with this and smiles slightly. We stopped making out after a couple more seconds. AIRRRR! I breathed deeply with flushed cheeks, and looked at Rei. He was doing the same.

"Th-That was unexpected," I told him. "But I liked it." I smiled at him. His cheeks flared a little more, but then smiled back at me.

**~Teto's POV~**

Gahhh, why'd they have to choose the second floor? I glanced down from my hanging death trap. Disguised as a window washer cleaning the second floor windows, I pulled down my cap and resisted the urge to tie up my hair. I had to let my hair down, so Rei and Rui won't notice me and my drop dead good looks. I leaned closer to the window and watched Rei and Rui secretly while pretending to wash the window. Hmmm…..

AHA! ATTABOY, REI! MAKE THE FIRST MOVE! YES, YES,** YES**! AND SHE RESPONDS BACK, YES! I fistpumped and whooped.

"WOO HOO-OH SHIT!" I screamed. Fistpumping is not the best thing to do when you're standing on a platform 10 feet from the ground. I saw the people inside give me weird looks because of my outburst. I held onto the bars of the shaking platform and shut my eyes. Despite being so awesome, I actually have a bad fear of heights. I know, shocking, right? C'mon Teto! Calm down!

I took out a folder from nowhere and got out my red marker I got from my pocket. I checked off Rei and Rui off my list of future couples.

**Assignment: Get Miki and Piko Together: SUCCESS**

**Assignment: Get Rei and Rui Together: ****IN PROGRESS **** SUCCESS**

**Assignment: Get Mikuo and Miku Together: FUTURE**

Two down, one more to go.

**AND THAT IS THE SIXTH CHAPTER, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. Now, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, a lot of things popped onto my schedule, so I updated way later than I planned to. In fact, I was about to finish this yesterday, and publish it, but my mom told me to go to bed, so…late update. ): OK~ TIME TO GIVE OUT THE CHALLENGES~**

**Challenge #1- This is for the last chapter, so you can look back. What is Miki's ringtone?**

**Challenge #2- What did Teto forget when she ran out of her house? NO LOOKING BACK!**

**And just for kicks: Declare the Pledge of Allegiance (The stalker version) to everyone in your house and tell me how they react in your reviews~ x] Or PM me~**

**And another one just for kicks (Because I am bored out of my mind)- Tell my your weirdest or wildest dream. **

**Mine: Me and my dad were outside of my grandma's house talking. And then, we see a giant gorilla in the sky and it starts chucking chunks of ice at us. We catch the chunks of ice and launch it back at it in an ice cannon. And then the gorilla unleashed its monkey army on us and they throw chunks of ice and monkey poop at us. We run back inside the house and I cover my head with my hands and feel something squishy. Monkey poop, bro, monkey poop. **

**My other one is that I had a tea party with everyone from school and the GazettE and I became great friends with GazettE. x] **

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, DEAR READERS~!**


	7. Chapter 7: OMAKE

**Hey guys~ I made this because I have writer's block for the next chapter, so Mikuo and Miku's time is a bit delayed. ): Plus, I couldn't get this out of my head and…yeah. I was thinking of making this into a oneshot, but I got too lazy. XD**

** DISCLAIMER: I swear to the Kagamine Army, I **_**will**_** own it one day. But right now…..I don't. D:**

** Oh, and does anybody know how to make lines to separate different parts of the story? DX I make lines on MW, but when I publish it, it doesn't show! ]x**

** ~XxXxXxXxX~**

**~Third Person POV~**

It was a normal day in the Kagamine mansion. Rinto was playing football with his friends in the back yard, Lenka was on her phone on the couch, and Rin was in her room with Len.

"Hold up guys, I need to put my hoodie in my room!" Rinto exclaimed to his friends, Teiru, Gakupo, Gumiya, and Leon. He started jogging to his room.

"We'll come with you!" Leon announced. Rinto didn't get very far yet and heard Leon.

"Ok, but take off your shoes. I don't want you tracking mud in my house," he said, his hands on his hips.

"Ok, Mom," Teiru teased, and all the boys took off their shoes. They all raced each other up the stairs.

"You're slow, Leon!" Gumiya exclaimed, passing said person. This remark made Leon speed up and pass Gumiya slightly.

"You're slow, Gumiya!" Leon said in a mocking tone.

"Rinto, how many stairs are there in your bigass house?" Teiru complained, slowing down a bit.

"Well, sorry for being rich and awesome. And not to mention, handsome," Rinto replied back.

"Let's not forget your charming modesty," Gakupo remarked sarcastically.

"I know, I'm the whole package! It amazes me that I'm still single," Rin's brother cockily exclaimed. Gakupo only rolled his eyes in response and finally made it to the top of the stairs. All the others followed suit and keeled down, panting.

"Rinto…You're…too ri…rich…." Gumiya said in between pants. Rinto nodded, taking deep breaths.

"Either that…..or we're….just out of..shape," Leon stated, catching his breath. All the guys shook their heads. They were tall, lean, and muscular, and they knew it. They were playing football, for Kami's sake! Gakupo caught his breath quicker than the others and waited for them to catch their breath. Despite looking like a woman and being slightly flamboyant, he was the most athletic out of the guys.

They eventually caught their breaths and walked to Rinto's room. In order to do that, they have to walk past Rin's room. They began strolling past Rinto's sister's room.

"Should we do it on the bed or the floor?" Rinto heard Len ask from the other side of Rin's door. He froze, fearing that his little sister was going to do something that she was going to regret.

"On the floor, the bed might be a bother," he heard Rin answer.

"Oh Kami. Guys, come over here," the blonde, seventeen year old said, waving his friends over. They came over to him, confused.

"What's up, Rinto?" Teiru asked, Gumiya, Leon, and Gakupo nodded in agreement.

"I heard something….bad from Rin's room. Check it out," he said, putting his ear to the door. Teiru, Gumiya, Gakupo, and Leon also put their ears on the door.

"C'mon Rinto, you're probably just hallucinati—" Gumiya started. A low groan from the door cut him off. His eyes widened.

"No way," Leon said, his eyes widened also.

"Len, you gotta be faster!" Rin exclaimed from the other side. Rinto prayed that his sister was still innocent.

_'This has to be a misunderstanding, this has to be a misunderstanding, this has to be a misunderstanding,'_ he repeated in his head desperately.

"Kami, not Rin-chan!" Teiru exclaimed, pale faced. Gakupo looked grim.

"Len-san, when have you turned so dirty? He's tainting Rin-chan!" Gakupo declared.

"Len, you have to hit it harder!" the boys heard. Rinto dropped his hoodie onto the floor.

"Oh Kami," they all said.

_'It's just a misunderstanding, misunderstanding, misunderstanding, misunderstanding,'_ he thought repeatedly, like a mantra.

"Huh, you're better than I thought," Rin remarked. Teiru, Rinto, Gakupo, Leon, and Gumiya were absolutely freaked. They were thinking of ways they could save their little sister.

Well, Rinto's little sister, but she's like their little sister.

"But even Rinto-nii's better than you!" they heard from the door. All the boys turned to Rinto, more freaked than ever.

"Rinto? Do you have some explaining to do?" Gumiya asked, arms crossed. Teiru was running around in circles, yelling, "INCEST! INCEST! RINTO'S AN INCESTUOUS, HORMONAL, PEDO BEAST!" Gakupo and Leon just stared at him, agape.

"Shhh!" Rinto hushed. He waved his hands frantically. "No, I don't do that to my little sister!" he exclaimed.

"Rinto does this with you?" Len asked from the other side.

"Yeah, all the time. And he does it better than you!" Rin answered. All of Rinto's friends looked at him pointedly. Teiru stopped running around to look at him.

"Explanation. Now," They all said.

"I don't do that!" I shouted.

"Sounds like that to me, bro," Leon said.

"I'm telling you, I. Don't. Do. That," Rinto said, getting a little frustrated and upset that his friends would actually think that, and that his little sister has been tainted.

"Kya! Len, you hit it too hard!" he heard Rin shout. That's it. Rinto was about to explode and storm into her room until…..

"Sorry! I didn't know you were going for extra attack points!" Len exclaimed. What?

"What?" all the boys said, very confused.

"Not only that, I was going to steal its horn so I could trade it! But you killed it before I could do that!" Rin exclaimed.

Rinto facepalmed, as well as Teiru, Gumiya, Gakupo, and Leon.

"We're such perverts," they all said simultaneously.

They ran back down the stairs, taking them nearly a whole 3 minutes and continued playing football out in the backyard.

Rin looked away from the screen and her game controller.

"You hear something, Len?" she asked.

"Nope," the blonde shota responded. They both shrugged and continued killing monsters and trading items.

And in the end, Rinto never got to put back his jacket, for it is still on the ground.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

**AND THAT'S THAT, FOLKS! Sorry about the delay, but I had extreme writer's block for Miku and Mikuo's chapter. I even considered scrapping it, and starting over, but I really didn't want to type up the whole thing again. XD So if the next chapter is really sucky, sorry. Blame writer's block. :/ It just jumped out on me and devoured my good ideas. D: If this writer's block passes by, maybe about tomorrow or the day after, I could update on Saturday or Friday. :) If not…we'll see. ): **

** Um….challenge, challenge, challenge…..**

** What did Teiru call Rinto when Rin said, "But even Rinto-nii's better than you!"**

** PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	8. The Plan: PART 3

**Wazzups. It's time for the 7****th**** chapter folks. I never thought I would make it this far. :D Thank you guys so much!~:D Sorry I took so long to update, it's been like, a month? T^T**

**Hey, does anyone else feel really sad and really happy whenever they finish a series? Like, any series, anime, manga, TV shows, regular books, all that stuff? It's like, 'Yay, I finished it!~' and 'Aw, I finished it. Now what am I gonna do?' Because that is **_**exactly**_** what I just felt because I finished Uta no Prince Sama 1000%, Yumeiro Patissiere, Yumeiro Patissiere Professional, and Inu X Boku SS. They. Were. Awesome. Some of my newest obsessions. Can't wait for the second season of UtaPri~ But enough about me, let's respond to reviews~**

**Unyielding Wish-Thank yous~ :D I KNEW I GOT THE RIGHT TIME! Cuz I'm psychic like dat. ;) –high five- Nonsense, I liked your version better. :D**

**RPR-Woo hoo! 1 more to go! Umm….I guess it'll be big, but not that big since I had a complete brain fart for this one. xD Your dream, that sounds awesome. Except for the part where you fell off the cliff. xD **

**FruitPudding-CORRECT!~ Ummm…-didn't plan a prize yet- COOKIE FOR YOU!~ ^ ^-hands you a cookie- Oh thank you! ^ ^ Nonsense, your stories are plenty funny. :D Thanks for the idea you gave me for this chapter. But I had to tweak it a little bit to make it more Tetoish. **

**OwlsPanicAtTheCity-Yeah, I've been scolding myself for not adding that much RinxLen fluff. –smacks self- I'll probably put a lot more RinLen fluff when I'm done with The Plan arc. :D GO LAZINESS!- high five- CORRECT!~ You get a half cookie since you only answered one~ -hands you half of a cookie- -high fives again- GO FAMILY WHO THINKS YOU'RE INSANE! Dreamception? Sounds epic.**

**Kattochi-I'm guessing you're new here, since I haven't seen you?~ :) WELCOME TO THE I CAN BARELY UNDERSTAND MY OTAKU GIRLFRIEND FAMILY! –shakes your hand- Oh yeah, I'm reading your story, **_**Penpals, **_**freaking awesome. Yes, Teto is the best. :D Thank you! I've been getting so many compliments!~ ^ ^**

**Blah-Yes, Teto is awesome. :D Thank you! :) It's cool if your English is bad, not the easiest language out there. x]**

**Guest-CORRECT!~ COOKIE FOR YOU! –hands you a cookie- I know what you mean, I forget my dreams all the time. x] Yes, they are adorable. :3 Well, Teto's just awesome like dat. x) Well, otaku are going to rule the world one day. :) –insert evil cackle- Of course I'm continuing this!~:)**

**For the 7****th**** chapter/OMAKE:**

**Shriekmon- CORRECT!~ -gives you cookie- And I have absolutely no **

**emoHippy1- CORRECT!~ -hands you cookie-**

**OwlsPanicAtTheCity- I AM ALIIIIIVE! :D OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU SO MUCH. –hugs you-**

**InTheShadowOfHeros- I'm glad I made you laugh~:) CORRECT!~ -hands you cookie- Saying things aloud helps, yes it does. :) Thank you!~ After all these reviews, I might get inspiration back~:D**

**RPR- Uh, I don't know whether to count that or not. XD –hands you a half cookie- Yeah, Teiru's just awesome like that. x] I hope it'll pass by~:)**

**Unyielding Wish- Thanks so much!~ :DDD It feels great hearing that from you.:) I'm glad you love the story! :D I'll shall, I shall~ I'm so sorry! –hands you a jinx warder-Hopefully, this'll help you. XD Hmm… Note to self: Don't update on Thursdays. Alright, my schedule's been slightly altered just for you!~ :D But then again, I'm updating today which is Thursday...OK, SLIGHT CHANGE OF PLANS, SORRY. BUT I WON'T UPDATE ON THURSDAY NEXT TIME.**

**FruitPudding- Yes, the anime fillers can be very amusing sometimes, but usually, they're not that good. x] Who doesn't love this scenario? So many misunderstandings! XD**

**Hetare- Sorry that your name is capitalized properly, MW was being a troll and correcting me. XD Yup, it was fun typing that. XD CORRECT!~ -hands you a cookie-**

**FluttershyParty- Love your name, by the way. XD Thank you! :D Ah, I never knew that my story could read minds. XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**lizzie-rivers- Yup, loved that part in Fruit Basket. XD Thanks so much!**

**lizzie-rivers- Wow, you reviewed twice. I'm glad to know you found that funny! XDDD Trust me, I had a hard time typing that without bursting out into laughter. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid in any way. TT~TT**

* * *

**~Teto's POV~**

**Assignment: Get Miki and Piko Together: SUCCESS**

**Assignment: Get Rei and Rui Together: SUCCESS**

**Assignment: Get Mikuo and Miku Together: IN PROGRESS**

Alright, that Rei and Rui experience was hot, but scarred me for life. I NEARLY FELL OFF, MAN, I CAN'T RISK HURTING MY GORGEOUS FACE. Whatever, that was in the past. IT'S MIKU AND MIKUO TIME. Time to text the others.

* * *

**To: RinnyOK, NotAShota, NotATsundere, NeruIsMyTsundere, Rei, AISUUUUU, Gumilikecarrots, PikoPikoLegendOfTheNight, Cherryzzz, RuiRui**

**From: Tetotetotetobread**

GUYS, TIME TO DISCUSS MIKU AND MIKUO'S FUTURE. MEET ME AT MY HOUSE.

* * *

Time to plot. I heard the doorbell ring a couple minutes later. Damn, that was quick. I rushed to the door, not caring if I fell and scraped my knee.

"COMIIIING!" I screamed and opened the door dramatically. I looked at the person at the door. It was Rin and Len, arms linked together. "Rin, Len~ Come on in!~" I exclaimed and led them into my lovely home. Rin and Len walked into the kitchen and said hello to my mom.

"Hey, Mom," she said. Oh yeah, everyone calls my mom, Mom. Because she thinks Mrs. Kasane is too formal, so she lets everyone call her Mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Kasane," Len told her and bowed politely. Oh jeez. My mom waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head.

"No, no, no, call me Mom!~" she exclaimed. Len looked kind of surprised, then smiled politely and nodded. Then, I heard the doorbell ring again. How much of my friends lived near me without me knowing? I must do more research, my pride as a stalker is at stake! I ran to answer the door, and I was greeted by Nero and Neru. Well, not really greeted, they were both on their phones, texting.

"Hey guys. Get off your phones, we have matchmaking to do!~" I exclaimed and swiped their phones away from them.

"Hey!" they yelled at me simultaneously. They then took out another phone out of their pocket. What? Do they have a freaking phone supply in there? I shook my head in exasperation and led them inside my kitchen. I turned to Rin and Len who were sitting at the bar chairs we had at our counter.

"Guys, let's discuss this in my room," I told them.

"What're you kids talking about? A project for school?" my mom asked. I shook my head.

"No, we're discussing on how to get our dear friends together, so we're going to stalk them and set them up on dates," I told her. She nodded.

"Have fun!~" she exclaimed happily and continued writing down her grocery list. My mom's so cool. We all ran up the stairs to my room.

"We're herrreeee!~" I declared when we arrived.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." I heard Len and Nero mumble. A BAD FEELING ABOUT WHAT? MY ROOM IS PERFECTLY NORMAL!~ I opened the door and led them inside.

"TADA!" I shouted and outstretched my arms for dramatic effect. I turned around to see Len and Nero twitching, Neru's lying on the floor passed out, and Rin's wiping her bleeding nose.

"Rin, don't look. I don't want your pure, virgin eyes to be tainted," Len said and shielded Rin's eyes from my walls. And then he covered his own eyes. Rin swiped Len's hand away.

"I've seen way more of this stuff than _you_ have, so I'm pretty sure I can handle it," Rin said. There's nothing wrong with my room! Let me give you a description. The walls are painted red, but you can't really tell with all my posters covering the walls. I have four Kuroshitsuji posters, three Ouran High School Host Club, one Fate/Stay Night, two Junjou Romantica, one Gravitation, two Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, two The World God Only Knows, three Uta no Prince Sama Maji Love 1000%, and one Vampire Knight. On both sides of my bed, I have bookshelves, one full of yaoi manga, and another one full of DVDs, CDs, and drama CDs. I had white carpet and French bread bedspread. Don't ask how I got it. Wink wink. Gumi and Kaito barged in after my long description of my beautiful room.

"What's up, Gumi?" I asked. She shrugged. I turned to the blue haired ice cream lover. "Kaito?" I asked. He shrugged also. Kami, my friends can be boring sometimes. Then I heard beeping noises and then someone making incoherent noises

"Anata no kokoro o bakkyunkyun!" I heard from my desk. My phone! I ran, tripped, rolled over, got up, and grabbed my phone. Oh yeah. Like a boss. I opened up my phone.

"Helloz?" I asked the caller.

"_Ah, Teto-san?" _I heard Piko's voice say.

"Piko? What's holdin' ya up, bro?" I asked.

"_Ah, well Miki caught a cold, and I'm taking care of her, so unfortunately, I can't make it." _Piko said on the other line. _"Please hold on for a moment, I have to get Miki her medicine," _he added. Piko's too polite, I swear to Kami.

"_YO TETO!"_ I heard another voice yell. _That_'s not Piko. The voice sounded female, but Piko's not _that_ girlish! …Kind of.

"_It's Miki!"_ the voice exclaimed. That makes much more sense. _"Sorry I caught a cold, Teto. I went grunion running yesterday,"_ Miki said. What the hell is 'grunion running'? I asked that question to Miki. (**AN: I went grunion running yesterday. I got soaked to the bone. But caught 3 fish! x] If you don't know what grunion running is, you'll see when Miki gives her explanation~**)

"_Oh! So then, once a year, these fish called grunions come to the beach shore and mate. So people come to the beach and try to catch them. I got soaked and since it was nighttime and it was cold, I got a cold!" _Miki said.(**AN: Same thing happened to me. DX**) Ahhh. Interesting way to spend your evening. I wish I'd have gone. Eh, whatever.

"Cool beans. So you can't make i—" I started, but got cut off by a shout.

"_Miki! What're you doing with my phone?" _I heard a different voice asked rather loudly. Piko. I heard nervous laughing. I heard struggling and little noises and squeaks. Ohoho~ Are they-NO TETO. BAD TETO. I shook my head, trying to rid of the thought.

"Miki? Piko?" I asked. I heard a sigh.

"_Excuse Miki, Teto-san. She got a hold of my phone," _Piko told me. Seriously, this guy needs to loosen up and drop the honorifics sometimes.

"It's fine. We can make do without you guys. And just call me Teto," I said.

"_Piko! I don't want to take mediciiiiineee,"_ I heard Miki say. More sighs.

"_You have to take it in order to get better, Miki. Don't you want to get better?"_ Piko asked.

I heard someone say, "Say ah." Whining noises.

"_It's cherry flavored,"_ I heard Piko say. I heard someone swallow and hair rustling.

"_Good Miki," _Piko's voice called.

"_Blech! That was nastier than I thought," _I heard Miki whine.

"Ok, it's already been like, 5 minutes since I called. Bye guys. Get well soon, Miki!~" I said and hung up. Sigh…..

"OK GUYS! MIKI AND PIKO CAN'T MAKE IT, SO WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR REI AND RUI!" I yelled.

"Ah, excuse the intrusion, Mrs. Kasane. Where is your daughter?" I heard a voice say from downstairs. Oh boy!~

"Oh, no bother at all, dear! And please, call me Mom!~ Teto's upstairs in her room with the others," I heard Mom tell them. Rei and Rui are finally here!~ I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I walked to the door, when suddenly, the door opened and hit yours truly smack dab in the face. MY BEAUTIFUL FACE. I fell back to the floor, landing on my back. I groaned once the pain kicked in. My spine….

"Urgh…" I groaned. I heard somebody gasp and opened my eyes to see Rui putting a hand to her mouth in horror.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and bowed in forgiveness. Rei patted her head. I waved my hands and shakingly smiled. (**AN: Is shakingly a word? 'Cause Microsoft Word doesn't think so.**)

"I-It's fine. I just landed on my back onto the floor and might've had a possibility of being paralyzed or breaking my spine," I said. Wow, I'd sue the person that did this to me, but it's Rui, and I can't.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed again and bowed several times. I sat up and rubbed my head. My beautiful head full of wonderful ideas might've been cracked and bleeding right now. Another sue worthy thing. Rui outstretched her hand and pulled me up to my feet. I wobbled slightly once I was standing, still in pain from the head on crash.

"I'm so sorry!" Rui exclaimed once again. Jeez, that's getting a little annoying.

"It's fine, it's fine. At least I have carpet, not hard wood floors," I told Rui. _That_ would've been messy. "OK, NOW THAT EVERYONE'S HERE, LET'S GO OVER MIKU AND MIKUO'S FUTURE!" I yelled. Everyone nodded. I walked over to my bed and plopped my bottom on it.

"Now, for Mikuo and Miku's relationship, we're going to use something I learned from The World God Only Knows," I said, getting up from my bed and started pacing. "CONSTANT ENCOUNTERS!" I shouted, whacking a ruler I got out of nowhere on my desk. Everyone jumped at the loud noise. I threw the ruler at a random corner in my room.

"We need Miku and Mikuo to bump into each other several times, thus 'watering' the relationship!" I exclaimed, raising a fist. Rei, Kaito, Len, and Nero raised their hands.

"Um, what exactly does that mean?" they asked. I sighed and shook my head. Non otaku, so ignorant sometimes. (**No offense to non otaku!**)

"It means, that it will make their relationship grow! Every time they bump into each other, their relationship grows!" I exclaimed, raising a finger into the air. All the guys had the 'If we were in an anime, we'd have a huge sweat drop on our heads' face. Rin, Gumi, and Rui seemed to get it. Good otaku!

"Now, for our plan to commence. Rin, I need you to go to Miku's house and plant some of her mail in Mikuo's mailbox," I told Rin in an authoritative tone. Rin grunted and nodded.

"Affirmative, sergeant," she said. I saluted to her, and she did the same and ran out the door.

"A-Ah! Wait, Rin! I'm coming with you!" Len shouted and ran after her. Good, we have two soldiers on the job.

"Kaito!" I exclaimed and whipped around, making my pigtails whack him in the face. He scrunched up his face in discomfort.

"Teto? Mind keeping your drills out of my face?" he said, readjusting his scarf. I twitched. Drills? _Drills_? _**DRILLS?**_ I shot him a death glare that was so deadly, that if it actually worked, I'd probably have a scarf wearing corpse with ice cream breath on my bed right now. Yeah, I'm that awesome.

"THEY ARE NOT DRILLS, AND YOU KNOW IT, KAITO SHION," I said loudly, getting all up in his face. He looks scared. Muahahaha.

"O-O-O-Ok….so, w-w-what do y-you w-want m-m-me to d-do?" he stuttered, looking like he was going to wet himself. I sighed. (**AN: I have done the impossible. Write over 2000 words with barely anything happening. –facedesk-**)

"I need you to wake up Miku since her parents are away grocery shopping right now," I told the very scared Kaito. He seemed relieved when I withdrew my face, and readjusted his scarf again. Jeez, it's like 80 degrees out, how can he wear that thing?

"And you know that how?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow. Uh, welllll…

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Ted, you get the surveillance cameras for me?" I asked the glasses wearing guy. He nodded, his curly ponytail bobbing up and down. He handed me the two small cameras that I will plant in Miku's room. "Thanks Teddy~" I said and high fived him. I ran out the door to Miku's house._

_~At Miku's House~_

_Haha. I was climbing the Hatsune household to get to Miku's room Despite being afraid of heights, I'm awesome at climbing. And everything else. Muahaha. _

"_Oh shi-" I started and almost slipped. Kami, don't let me fall now, I'm almost there. C'mon feet, move faster. _

_AHA! Finally, I'm here! I stealthily crawled into the window, landing on her desk._

"_Oof," I said when my chin landed on the edge of her chair. I quietly leaped off her desk, so Miku wouldn't wake up, and got out the cameras. This is what I live for, babe. I got out suction cups from my bag since I can't climb up a completely flat wall with my bare hands and feet. I put them on my palms, soles of my feet, arms, legs, torso, and back. I'm ready to go, men. I jumped onto the wall, my suction cups doing their job and sticking to the wall. I slowly climbed up to the top corner of Miku's room, the cups making a POP whenever they're pulled off of the wall. I secured the small camera in the corner with wires and nodded in satisfaction when it stayed in place. And Miku would probably notice these cameras, so Ted thought ahead and spray painted them teal, the same shade as Miku's walls, so they would blend in._

_Genius. Now on to the next wall. I climbed to the next wall. This one is dangerous, because it's right above Miku's bed. And if my suction cups decide to go all badass rebel and defy me by not letting me defy gravity, I'm screwed. I carefully crawled over the wall until I reached the next. HAHA! MADE IT! Time to install the other camera-Wait. If I mostly want info on the Hatsune parents, won't I need to put these all over the house? Excluding the bathroom, of course. I facepalmed. Don't I feel like an idiot right now. I jumped off the wall, landing on her teal carpet. Man, this girl has a lot of teal. I sneakily walked out the door, looking around the house. Miku doesn't have any siblings, so it's cool. Unless….._

_Mikuo's her secret brother? Le gasp, incest!~ And they were separated at birth, and they met again years later. And then they fall in love with other, then later they find out that they're siblings! Torn by fate, their relationship is forbidden! Mom's right, I am imaginative. And a real match making master!~ Alright, I must stop gushing over myself and continue putting cameras all over my dear friend's house._

_I began running around the house and installing the cameras. Good thing the whole house is teal, so the cameras can blend in. _

_~30 Minutes Later~_

_I'm done. I'm out, men._

* * *

**~End Flashback~**

"You don't need to know," I told Kaito. He nodded, and ran out the door. Good, I have three soldiers out on the job. I looked at Rei, Rui, Gumi, Neru, and Nero.

"You guys," I said and walked around the room, looking warily at my friends.

"Neru. I need you to text Miku to meet us at the festival on Sunday," I said in a authoritative tone. The blond phone addict nodded and began moving her fingers at light speed. Nero began looking over her shoulder, watching her text like a pro.

I leered over her, scanning the words that appeared on the screen.

* * *

**To: TheTealLeek**

**From: NotATsundere**

hey miku wanna come 2 the festivl w/ us

the hole groop is comin

* * *

The text format made me shudder a little. Neru, type properly, please.

I gave an approving nod to Neru and turned to Rui.

"Rui, do you have any yukatas we can borrow?" I asked, hands on hips.

"Yeah, I have a bunch in my basement. Do you need them for the festival?" Rei's girlfriend asked, blinking innocently. Kami, my moe alert's going off.

"Yeah, can you bring them to Rin's house on Sunday? Just bring all of them." I flicked a strand of hair from my face. Rui nodded.

"Ok, Teto-chan!" she exclaimed with a smile. So. Moe. I really shouldn't be perving over Rui, she's with Rei, but I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A BOARD, ALRIGHT, I'M STRAIGHT.

"Now I need Nero to text Mikuo," I said in an authoritative tone. Nero nodded.

"On it, boss." He began texting like mad. I bet he's using this chance to sneak some other texts to the people he was chatting with earlier. Sneaky, but not sneaky enough, Akita Nero.

"Gumi and Rei…..you stay here and—"

"_Migikata ni murasaki no chouchou kisu o shita kono heya sumi de~_" a voice sang. That's my ringtone for Rin! I dived for my phone on my desk, yelling as doing so. **(AN: Duuuude. Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder!~ O3O) **Swiping my cellular device off of my desk, I flipped it open and held it up from the top with two fingers. L style, baby.

"Hello?~" I asked.

"_Teto, it's Rin~ Mission complete!" _I heard the caller exclaim from the other line. I grinned. Wonderful, my children, wonderful. I heard a sigh.

"_Yeah, but Miku almost caught us. Staring through the window like that, scared the living daylights out of me!"_ I heard a different voice complain. Oh yeah, Len was with her. Giggling was heard.

"_Yeah, you squealed like a girl when she suddenly looked out the window~"_ Rin teased.

"_R-Rin!"_ I heard Len say, sounding embarrassed. I chuckled a little.

"Great. Now come back, you two," I told them. No response. "Hello?"

"_Oh, sorry! We were nodding at the phone, when we realized you couldn't see us_," Rin explained, probably feeling sheepish. I shook my head. Rin and Len can be such airheads sometimes. _"We're on our way back to your house, Teto!"_ Rin exclaimed.

"Bye," I said, and hung up.

Everything is coming into place.

* * *

**Haha, leaving you there, readers! Now, sorry for not updating for like, a month. That writer's block was annoying me so badly.**

**Writer's Block: Hey!**

**RLL: Good news is, Inspiration pushed me on, and I eventually finished! :DD Thanks, Inspiration!**

**Inspiration: Your welcome!~**

**Writer's Block: I was not annoying you!**

**RLL: "I was not annoying you!" –mocking tone- Yeah, right!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**

**OH WAIT, THE CHALLENGE! Ummm...I'll give out two, since I'm really bored right now~**

**1. What was Teto's ringtone when Piko and Miki called?**

**2. How did Teto hold the phone when she answered Rin?**

**OK, NOW I'M DONE!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	9. Chapter 9: OMAKE NUMBER 2

**NO, SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW!**

**NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Writer's Block: Oh, suck it up!**

**TW: T^T**

**Now, here's another omake because the Miku and Mikuo chapter is taking longer than I thought.**

**Writer's Block: I blame Hetalia.**

**TW: Waaaiii, but it's so awesome!**

**But seriously, I've been so obsessed with Hetalia.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or Hetalia! If I owned Hetalia, I would make everyone become one with Russia!~**

* * *

"Lenny nii-chan, watch Hetalia with me!" Yuki yelled, barging into his room. Len whirled around in his spinning computer chair, facing his little sister now.

"Why? You usually watch anime yourself or with Rin, so why're you asking?" he asked, glancing back at his computer game he was playing before Yuki came in.

"Well I'm bored and want someone to watch it with me!" she exclaimed, making hand gestures throughout the sentence. Len sighed and got up from his chair, craving for his hands on be on his laptop's mouse pad to continue playing the fighting game.

Putting his hands behind his head, now in Yuki's room, he asked, "So what's this anime about anyways?"

"You'll see~" the nine year old otaku said, clicking on the small rectangle on the bottom of the website that read, _Hetalia-Episode 1_. Len caught a glimpse of how many episodes there were and almost fell to the ground.

_'O-Over forty episodes? Are we going to watch all of those?'_ he asked in his head, his face looking scared. Yuki caught his look and laughed.

"Don't worry, each episode's only like, 5 minutes," she reassured her big brother. Len sighed in relief and relaxed quite a bit.

Until he suddenly heard someone start rambling about global warming and then several other voices jumped in. Since the sudden audio came in so abruptly, he jumped. Yuki giggled.

"Sorry, the video finished loading, so I clicked the play button," she said sheepishly. Yuki pulled her older brother back down to the floor and rewound the video back to the beginning. This time, Len saw a blond man with glasses endlessly talking with an American flag next to him. And then he moved to two more blonde men with flags next to them too. Then the screen shifted and showed many more people with flags next to them. Len only recognized a couple flags, like America, France, Japan, China, Spain, Germany, and Italy. He might've seen more flags that he could recognize, but the screen was moving back and forth between each character so quickly, so he could barely see the flags next to them.

"Hey, Yuki, I'm confused. Why're there flags next to the people, and there're so many people, how do you keep track of them all?" the blonde teenager asked the nine year old.

"Ah! Well, you see, these people," she said, then paused the video. "Are those countries themselves!"

"Eh?"

"I mean, that's America." She gestured to the first blonde man with the glasses and rapid talking. "England, France." Yuki pointed to the men that appeared after. Len nodded, signaling for Yuki to continue. "And there's Russia, Lithuania, Germany, Spain, Estonia, Sweden, Finland, Belgium, Japan, China, Greece, Switzerland, Latvia, Belarus, Poland, but there's many others like Sealand, although it says he's not an official country, and there's also Austria, Hungary, Prussia…." She rambled on about pretty much all the countries in the world, and Len almost passed out at the sheer number of characters in this anime.

_'How is it that she remembers all these countries in the anime, but forgets to do her homework sometimes?'_ Len pondered, still shocked that Yuki is _still_ listing the characters in Hetalia.

* * *

**~Later That Evening~**

Yuki fell asleep after naming all the countries in Hetalia and explaining their histories according to the anime, and let's just say, Len finally got to continue his fighting game on his laptop.

* * *

**Yup, I'm obsessed. XD**

**Now, updates will be a little slower, because school's starting tomorrow. T^T**

**FOREVER SADNESS.**

**Writer's Block: Whatever. I bet your readers won't miss you at all.**

**Inspiration: Nii-chan!**

**TW: I know, I'm a horrible writer. T^T**

**BUT THERE'LL STILL BE UPDATES, I CAN TELL YOU THAT.**

**It may be late, but I will never stop writing~**

**Now, since school's tomorrow, I have to go to bed early from now on, again, FOREVER SADNESS!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
